


Isänsä poika

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Gen, Humor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä jos Minato ja Kushina eivät olisikaan kuolleet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jotain täydellistä

**Author's Note:**

> Isänsä poika on kokoelma oneshotteja Naruton ja hänen vanhempiensä elämästä. Tarinoista ensimmäinen on kirjoitettu 2011 ja viimeinen 2015. Ficit olivat alun alkaen pieniä poimintoja sieltä täältä tarinaa, mutta viimeisen osan kirjoitettuani päätin laittaa ne oikeaan aikajärjestykseen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista Naruto-sarjaa, sen hahmoja tai tapahtumia. Jos omistaisin, tarina voisi olla kutakuinkin tällainen...

Minato ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan pojastaan. Hän piteli käsivarsillaan nyt jotain sellaista, josta oli silmänräpäyksessä tullut hänen elämänsä tärkein asia. Joku, jonka vuoksi hän oli valmis vaikka kuolemaan, mutta samanaikaisesti joku, jonka luota hän ei ikinä halunnut poistua.  
  
Minato ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään herkkänä miehenä, mutta se pieni ihminen, jota hän nyt piteli sylissään ja jota hän alkoi ikävöidä heti, kun joutui laskemaan tämän käsistään, oli saanut liikutuksen kyyneleet hänen silmiinsä jo lukemattomat kerrat. Miten jotakuta pystyikin rakastamaan niin paljon?  
  
Hänen oli vaikea kuvailla sen hetkisiä tuntemuksiaan: toisaalta hän oli haljeta ylpeydestä ja rakkaudesta ja halusi mennä esittelemään poikansa joka ikiselle kyläläiselle – varmistaa, että kaikki näkivät hänen täydellisen lapsensa – mutta toisaalta hän halusi pitää pojan piilossa, turvassa, ja suojella tätä kaikilta maailman vaaroilta.  
  
Naruto oli niin -  
  
"Niin täydellinen", Kushinan puki hänen ajatuksensa sanoiksi. Nainen hipaisi vauvan pyöreää poskea hellästi.  
  
"Mm", Minato tyytyi mumisemaan kääntämättä katsettaan nukkuvasta vauvasta.  
  
"Ihan kuten isänsä", Kushina lisäsi ja vilkaisi Minatoa.  
  
"Mm", mies mutisi jälleen kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, mitä Kushina oli sanonut. Hetken kuluttua Minato kuitenkin sisäisti vaimonsa sanat ja naurahti: "Minusta Naruto näyttää ihan sinulta."  
  
"Poikaparka", nainen totesi hymyillen ja painoi päänsä Minaton hartiaa vasten. He katselivat lastaan ihaillen jonkin aikaa, kunnes Kushina nousi sohvalta ylös. "Menen laittamaan jotain ruokaa."  
  
Minato nyökkäsi hymyillen. "Kyllä me Naruton kanssa pärjätään", mies totesi. "Vai mitä, Naruto?"  
  
Naruto vaikutti olevan eri mieltä. Minaton hymy hyytyi, kun Naruto alkoi muuttua itkuiseksi. Minato vilkuili Kushinan perään avuttoman näköisesti, mutta nainen vain naurahti ja nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti.  
  
Minato katsoi Kushinaa epäuskoisesti, kunnes kääntyi takaisin poikansa puoleen ja nyökkäsi epävarmasti. Ei hän, Konohan neljäs hokage, voinut pientä itkua säikähtää. Ei Narutolla mitään hätää ollut.  
  
"Ssh", hän painoi huulensa poikansa otsaa vasten. "Isi on tässä, Naruto", Minato veti poikansa paremmin itseään vasten. "Ei mitään hätää... _Ssh_..."  
  
Miehen huulet kaartuivat hymyyn, kun Naruton itku alkoi pikkuhiljaa muuttua uniseksi tuhinaksi.


	2. "Isi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä osa on kirjoitettu kauan ennen kuin Rinin kohtalo selvisi...

"Ei saa, Naruto", Jiraiya totesi jo lähes _voimattomasti_. Narutolla oli jonkin sortin pakkomielle repiä miehen hiuksia ja sitten yrittää tunkea niitä suuhunsa. Jiraiya yritti parhaansa mukaan tyhjentää pojan pieniä nyrkkejä valkoisista haivenista, mutta Naruto ei siitä pitänyt ja upotti pirullisen terävät pienet hampaansa miehen rystyseen. " _Hei_!" Jiraiya huudahti.  
  
" _Naruto_ ", Minato korotti ääntään ja pelasti Jiraiyan ja Jiraiyan hiukset Naruton kynsistä nostamalla pojan syliinsä. "Ei saa purra", vaaleahiuksinen totesi ja katsoi Narutoa toruvasti. Poika tuijotti häntä hetken aikaa mukamas viattomilla silmillään kunnes alkoi nauraa kovaäänisesti.  
  
"Minkä ikäinen Naruto on nyt?" Rin kysyi, eikä voinut muuta kuin hymyillä Naruton iloiselle käkätykselle.  
  
Tytön vieressä sohvan kauimmaiseen nurkkaan paenneena istui Kakashi. Poika ei ollut pitkiin aikoihin ollut kovinkaan innokas tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta Naruton kanssa. Ennen tämä oli perustellut käytöstään sillä, että pelkäsi rikkovansa lapsen, mutta nykyään tilanne oli tainnut muuttua päinvastaiseksi.  
  
"Vuoden ja neljä kuukautta", Minato totesi ylpeästi ja laski poikansa alas. Huterin askelin Naruto käveli lattialla lojuneen pehmolelunsa luokse, otti sen pieneen syliinsä, rynnisti Kakashin eteen ja heitti sen poikaa päin.   
  
"Ei saa heittää lelua, Naruto", Minato torui, mutta Naruto vain naurahti ja juoksi hakemaan sammakkokuvioitua palloaan, jonka oli saanut syntymäpäivälahjaksi Jiraiyalta ja joka – niin yllättävää kuin se olikin – oli edelleen ehjä.  
  
"Äti!" tämä kirkaisi innostuneesti ja heitti pallon lattialla istunutta Minatoa kohti.  
  
"Äiti ei ole täällä", Minato sanoi hymyillen ja vieritti pallon lattiaa pitkin takaisin Narutolle. "Äiti lähti käymään kaupassa."  
  
"Äti!" Naruto kuitenkin huusi uudestaan ja nosti pallon maasta, mutta kaatui takamukselleen yrittäessään heittää sitä uudelleen isälleen.  
  
"Naruto taitaa tarkoittaa sinua", Jiraiya totesi muka muina miehinä, mutta vinkkasi silmää Rinille ja Kakashille, joista molempien kasvoille levisi virne. Rin jopa naurahti hieman, mutta joutui pakottamaan kasvonsa peruslukemille Minaton vilkaistua tyttöä paheksuvasti.  
  
Minato tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan. "Isi", mies korjasi ja auttoi poikansa takaisin seisoma-asentoon. "Naruto, sano isi", tämä puhui hitaasti, rauhallisesti, kuuluvasti ja selkeästi ja loi toiveikkaan katseen poikaansa kohti. " _I-si_."  
  
Naruto katsoi hetken Jiraiyaa, joka naureskeli pienoisesti, ja kääntyi sitten takaisin isänsä puoleen. "Äti!" poika huudahti jälleen ja kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan Jiraiyaa (ikään kuin varmistaakseen sanoneensa varmasti jotain hauskaa), joka oli nyt purskahtanut raikuvaan nauruun. Poika itsekin alkoi kikattaa ja juoksi kiipeämään sohvalle Rinin ja Kakashin viereen.  
  
Ulko-ovi paukahti, ja kotiin tullut Kushina vilkaisi olohuoneeseen. "Mitä täällä hekotetaan?"  
  
"Iti!" Naruto huudahti. Minato kääntyi ilahtuneesti poikansa puoleen, mutta muuttui entistä punaisemmaksi tajutessaan, että Naruto osoitti pienellä sormellaan äitiään. 


	3. Vanha kunnon Jiraiya

Minato asteli haikein mielin ulko-ovelle opettajansa vanavedessä. Jiraiya oli vasta edellisiltana saapunut Konohaan, mutta oli tekemässä lähtöä jo nyt. Mies oli kertonut tulleensa vain pyörähtämään Naruton syntymäpäiväjuhlissa ja että hänellä oli kiire päästä jatkamaan "taustatutkimuksensa" tekoa. Mitä se taustatutkimus sitten käytännössä tarkoitti (tai piti sisällään), sitä Minato ei tiennyt eikä Jiraiyan tuntien välttämättä edes halunnut tietää.  
  
"Mukavaa, että pääsit kuitenkin käymään", Minato sanoi Jiraiyalle, kun he olivat päässeet eteiseen asti.  
  
"Pitäähän minun käydä aina välillä tarkistamassa, ettet ole aiheuttanut mitään kriisejä", Jiraiya totesi pilke silmäkulmassa. Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Älä viitsi esittää tyhmää. Sinä kyllä tiedät, kuinka paljon tämän kylän naispolot perääsi kuolaavat. Yhdeksänkymmentä prosenttia konohalaisista miehistä on naimattomia ja se on sinun syytäsi. Toisaalta voisin kiittää sinua, sillä ne onnettomat raukat antautuvat kaiken tämän puutteen keskellä minun tulevan kirjani lohdulliseen syleilyyn."  
  
Minato tuhahti huvittuneesti. Jiraiya oli puhellut uudesta, vielä keskeneräisestä kirjastaan aina silloin tällöin ja mainostanut sen olevan täysin eri luokkaa kuin hänen ensimmäinen teoksensa. Nimeä tai juonta mies ei ollut paljastanut, mutta lukuisista vihjeistä päätellen kirja tulisi olemaan aikuisille suunnattu.  
  
Minato vilkaisi olkansa yli. "Naruto?" hän huhuili. "Tule sanomaan Jiraiyalle heihei."  
  
Olohuoneesta kuului, kuinka Kushina yritti suostutella Narutoa jättämään lahjansa hetkeksi aikaa, ja pian poika kävelikin eteiseen äitinsä kädestä pitäen. Naruton silmät laajenivat kauhusta, kun tämä huomasi isänsä olevan ulko-ovella. Poika irrotti otteensa Kushinasta, juoksi Minaton luokse ja kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti tämän jalan ympärille.  
  
Minato tunsi piston sydämessään tajutessaan, että Naruto pelkäsi _hänen_ lähtevän pois. Poika tuijotti isäänsä suurin, surullisin silmin.  
  
"Ei isi ole menossa minnekään", Minato sanoi lempeällä äänellä ja silitti poikansa pehmeitä hiuksia. Hän tunsi, kuinka Naruto vain tiukensi otettaan hänen jalastaan.  
  
"Oikea isänsä poika", Jiraiya totesi hymyillen. Mies kyykistyi ja ojensi kätensä Narutoa kohti. "Tuletkos vielä kummisetäsi syliin?" Poika pudisti päätään, ja Jiraiya nousi takaisin seisomaan.  
  
Minato nosti Naruton syliinsä. Hän painoi huulensa poikansa poskea vasten. "Ei isi ole lähdössä minnekään", hän kuiskasi poikansa korvaan. Naruto kietoi kätensä isänsä kaulan ympärille. Jiraiya ja Kushina vaihtoivat huvittuneita katseita, mikä jäi Minatolta huomaamatta. Hokage kääntyi takaisin Jiraiyan puoleen: "Aiotko lähteä jo tänä iltana?"  
  
"Näh. Käyn parilla ja otan selvää, mitä Konohan yöelämä voi tarjota minulle. Joko Kakashi on täysi-ikäinen? Siitä tulisi oiva naistenhoukutin…" Jiraiya vaikutti todenneen viimeisen lauseensa lähinnä itselleen, matalasta hekotuksesta päätellen.  
  
Minato loi opettajaansa varoittavan katseen, eikä vaivautunut vastaamaan moiseen typerään kysymykseen. Kushina taas pyöritteli silmiään. "Sinä se et sitten ole muuttunut tippaakaan", nainen naurahti.  
  
Jiraiya virnisti. "Suutari pysyköön lestissään. No, jäisin mielelläni seuraksenne pitemmäksikin aikaa, mutta työt kutsuvat. Kustantaja odottaa uutta materiaalia kieli pitkällä." Mies nyökkäsi Kushinalle, kääntyi sitten Minaton puoleen ja nosti kätensä tämän olkapäälle. "Pärjäile. Äläkä heitä niitä ihailijoidesi lähettämiä kirjeitä ja kuvia siihen onnettomaan paperikoriin, kuka tahansa voi nähdä ne! Aika arkaluontoisia viestejä. Ei varmaankaan haittaa, että otin muutaman itselleni", mies vilkuili vuoroin Minatoa, vuoroin Kushinaa ja oli aistivinaan nousevan myrskyn. Jiraiya pörrötti Naruton hiuksia nopeasti. "No, hei sitten!" tämä huikkasi ja poistui asunnosta ennätysnopeudella.  
  
Kushina katsoi punastunutta Minatoa kaventunein silmin.. "Mitä kirjeitä ja kuvia? Minato?"


	4. Pandakarhuja

" _Isi_!" kuului huudahdus jostain kauempaa. Minato kääntyi hätääntyneesti ympäri tajutessaan Naruton kadonneen näkyvistä. "Iskä?" Naruto huudahti uudelleen. Pojalla ei ilmeisesti ollut hätää, koska tämä ei kuulostanut kauhistuneelta tai pelokkaalta. "Isi, mihin sä menit?"  
  
"Olen täällä", Minato vastasi kovaäänisesti mutta yritti olla huutamatta liian kovaa. Hän oli tietoinen siitä, että heidän läsnäolonsa oli herättänyt paljon huomiota eikä halunnut häiritä muiden kauppareissua sen enempää. "Naruto?" mies huhuili. "Missä sinä olet?"  
  
"Täällä!" poika ilmestyi käytävän toiseen päähän suuri pandakarhu kainalossaan. Muut kaupassa olleet katsoivat huvittuneesti, kun pieni Naruto raahasi itsensä kokoista pehmolelua isäänsä kohti. "Mä haluan tämän", poika totesi ja tarjosi sitä isälleen päästyään takaisin miehen luo. "Osta se mulle!"  
  
"Lelupäivä on vasta perjantaina", Minato totesi ja otti nallen Narutolta, jonka hymy valahti saman tien. "Mistä sinä tämän hait? Viedään se takaisin oikealle paikalleen."  
  
"Eikä viedä!" Naruto kiljahti niin, että läheistä maitohyllyä penkonut vanhus hyppäsi puoli metriä ilmaan. Poika toisti vihaisen huudahduksensa ja tarttui isäänsä jalasta. "Minä haluan sen! Iskä! Osta se!" poika heittäytyi maahan makaamaan päästämättä isänsä jalasta irti. Minato yritti nostaa jalkaansa, mutta Naruto oli nousta mukana.  
  
"Kuule, Naruto", hokage totesi laittaessaan nallen syrjään ja yrittäessään nostaa poikansa takaisin jaloilleen mutta tuloksetta, sillä Naruto heittäytyi veltoksi. Minato kyykistyi poikansa eteen ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia: "Mehän ollaan yhdessä äitin kanssa sovittu, että perjantaina on karkki- tai lelupäivä", mies yritti selittää rauhallisesti ja olla välittämättä naurahduksista, joita kaupan muut asiakkaat päästelivät suistaan katsellessaan heidän touhujaan. "Voidaan sitten käydä ostamassa tämä nalle."  
  
" _Eikä_!" Naruto kiljahti niin kovaa, että Minato irvisti. "Mä haluun sen nyt!"  
  
"Aina saa haluta, Naruto, mutta isi ei osta tätä nyt", Minato totesi ja nousi ylös. Naruto yritti repiä nallea miehen kädestä, mutta Minato piti siitä tiukasti kiinni ja tarttui poikansa ranteesta. "Mistä sinä otit tämän?"  
  
"En kerro!" Naruto huusi kyynelsilmin. "Anna se tänne!" poika yritti hyppimällä tarttua pandasta, jota Minato piti lapsen ulottumattomissa. "Tyhmä!"  
  
"Naruto", Minato totesi toruvasti. "Muista kielenkäyttö."  
  
Välittämättä poikansa vastalauseista sen enempää Minato lähti suunnistamaan sinne, missä oletti leluosaston olevan. Kun hän vihdoin onnistui löytämään sen, hän kävi enemmän kuin mielellään laittamassa pandan takaisin omalle paikalleen. Sitten mies nosti vuolaasti itkevän poikansa syliinsä ja tämän vihaisista huudoista huolimatta lähti kävelemään kohti kaupan ulko-ovea.  
  
"Kiitos hei", mies totesi myyjälle, joka näytti enemmän ja vähemmän huvittuneelta katsellessaan, kuinka Naruto hakkasi pienillä nyrkeillään Minaton rintakehää.  
  
"Tervetuloa uudelleen, Hokage-sama!"  
  
Kun Minato oli päässyt putiikista ulos, mies huokaisi syvään. Nyt hän ymmärsi, miksi Kushina ei enää huolinut Narutoa mukaansa kauppaan.


	5. Omituisten otusten kerho

Minato ei ikinä – _ikinä_ – olisi uskonut toivovansa, ettei olisi nähnyt poikaansa jonain päivänä ollenkaan. Ja yksi niistä päivistä, oikeastaan se ihan ensimmäinen sellainen, sattui Naruton nelivuotissyntymäpäivän aikoihin, jolloin Konohassa järjestettiin myös silloisten kagejen kokous suurien ninjamaiden tulehtuneiden välien paikkaamiseksi. Paikalla oli viidestä kagesta vain neljä; mizukage oli syystä tai toisesta jättänyt tulematta. Ja uskokaa tai älkää, se oli Minaton mielestä ihan hyvä asia: Narutolla oli sitten ainakin yksi vihamies vähemmän.  
  
Hokage ei liioitellut sanoessaan, että se iltapäivä oli tehnyt hänestä muiden maiden silmissä täydellisen pellen. Ennen niin kunnioitettu ja pelätty Konohan keltainen salama taisi olla enää vain varjo entisestä.  
  
Jo se, että anbujen tarkoin vartioimaan huoneeseen pääsi pieni lapsi noin vain sisälle, kertoi omaa tarinaansa Konohasta. Kun Minato kokouksen jälkeen oli raivostunut alaisilleen ensimmäisen kerran koko "valtakautensa" aikana ja kysynyt, miksi nämä olivat päästäneet Naruton huoneeseen sisään, nämä eivät olleet edes osanneet nimetä yksiselitteistä vastausta. Minato osasi kyllä aavistella jotain, sillä hän itsekin tiesi, kuinka suloinen hänen poikansa osasi olla ja kuinka tämä oli perinyt Kushinan temperamentin ja kuinka hän itsekin antoi tälle lähes aina kaiken periksi…  
  
Kun kokoushuoneen ovi hitaasti avautui, Minato olisi halunnut vajota maan alle. Tai ainakin pöydän alle.  
  
"Isi?" pieni Naruto asteli itsevarmasti huoneeseen, mutta pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään huoneessa monta tuntematonta ninjaa, joista jokainen katsoi tätä enemmän ja vähemmän ihmeissään. Säikähtäneen näköinen Naruto etsi katseellaan tuttua blondia pehkoa. "Isi?" poika totesi uudelleen ja tällä kertaa kovemmalla äänellä.  
  
Jokainen silmäpari kääntyi katsomaan Minatoa.  
  
"Öh…" Minato örähti ja kuljetti kätensä hiuksiensa läpi. Varsinkin raikage näytti erityisen voitonriemuiselta huomatessaan, että Minaton pokerinaama oli vihdoinkin murtunut. "Naruto, tule tänne", hokage totesi nopeasti ja levitti kätensä, jolloin Naruto ryntäsi tämän syliin.  
  
"En tiennytkään, että sinulla on lapsi", tummaihoinen kage totesi ja katsoi kiinnostuneesti vuoroin Minatoa, vuoroin Narutoa. Minato tiesi, että tämä oli todennut äskeiset sanansa vain viestiäkseen, että oli juuri löytänyt hänen suurimman heikkoutensa ja aikoisi tarpeen tullen käyttää sitä hyväkseen.  
  
"Suokaa anteeksi", Minato totesi nopeasti ja nousi penkiltään Naruto sylissään. "Pieni hetki-" tämä aloitti, mutta joutui oman poikansa keskeyttämäksi.  
  
"Isi, kuka tuo lihava mies on?" poika kysyi ja osoitti raikagea. Minato ei vastannut pojalleen mitään, mutta vilkaisi tummaihoista kagea pahoittelevasti – ja sai vastaukseksi murhaavan katseen. Ennen kuin mies ehti kiirehtiä ovelle, Naruto avasi suunsa toistamiseen: "Entä tuo käppänä?" tällä kertaa tämä osoitti tsuchikagea. "Miksi sillä on tuollainen romminokka?"  
  
 _Romminokka_? Minato mietti ja olisi halunnut lyödä itseään naamaan. Mistä Naruto oli sellaisen sanan oppinut? Miehelle alkoi tulla omituinen halu kuristaa Jiraiya…  
  
Hokage poistui huoneesta nopeasti, ennen kuin Naruto ehti kommentoida muiden kagejen ulkonäköä ja nolata häntä yhtään enempää, ja ojensi poikansa suoraan oven takana odottaneen anbun syliin.  
  
"Vie Naruto Kushinan luokse – _heti_!" Minato sähisi vihaisesti ja vilkaisi alaistaan ilmeellä, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan tämän selkärankaa pitkin. "Ja katsokin, ettei yksikään ihminen tule näiden ovien sisäpuolelle enää!"


	6. Olennaisia kysymyksiä

Naruto avasi isänsä työhuoneen ja kurkisti varovaisesti sisään. Mies istui pöytänsä takana ja luki papereita, joita oli ison läjän hokagetornilta aiemmin päivällä tuonut.  
  
"Isi?" Naruto huhuili, mutta Minato selasi asiakirjojansa niin keskittyneesti, ettei vaikuttanut kuulevan poikaansa. Loukkaantunut Naruto nyrpisti nenäänsä, asteli itsevarmasti sisälle huoneeseen ja korotti ääntään tuntuvasti: "Isi?"  
  
"Mm", Minato mumisi kohottamatta katsettaan paperista, johon oli laittamassa allekirjoitustaan.  
  
Naruto huokaisi syvään ja pudisti päätään epätoivoisen näköisenä, mutta lähti entistä määrätietoisemmin askelin lähestymään isäänsä ja tämän lohduttoman tavarantäyteistä työpöytää. Poika asettui seisomaan ihan isänsä viereen saadakseen tämän huomion ja onnistuikin, mutta ei tosin ihan toivotulla tavalla: Minato kyllä vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällään, hymyili ja jopa pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin töitään.  
  
"Iskä", Naruto sanoi uudestaan varsin tyytymättömällä äänellä.  
  
"Niin?" Minato vastasi repiessään erään paperin kahteen osaan ja mumisten jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut selvää. Ennen kuin mies ehti heittää palaset roskapönttöön, Naruto ehdi nähdä vilauksen piirretyistä, punaisista sydänkuvioista.  
  
"Onko kiva olla hokake?"  
  
"Hoka _ge_ ", Minato korjasi.  
  
"Hogage?"  
  
" _Ho-ka-ge_."  
  
"No niinhän minä sanoin!" Naruto tiuskaisi ärtyneesti. "Onko sulla kuulossa vikaa?" poika nosti kätensä puuskaan.  
  
Minato naurahti poikansa lausahdukselle ja sekoitti tämän hiuksia jälleen – tällä kertaa hieman enemmän kuin aikaisemmin. "Hölmö", tämä sanoi huvittuneesti ja nosti nelivuotiaan poikansa syliinsä, mikä sai leveän hymyn nousemaan Naruton kasvoille. Poika otti yhden pöydällä lojuneista papereista käteensä.  
  
"Mikä tämä on?"  
  
"Tehtäväraportti."  
  
"Jaa", Naruto totesi eikä vaikuttanut kovinkaan kiinnostuneelta. "Entäs tämä?" poika veti paperikasan keskellä olleen värikkään paperin, joka paljastuikin lehdeksi, jonka kantta Naruto ei ehtinyt kunnolla edes nähdä Minaton vetäessä sen vikkelästi pois poikansa käsistä.  
  
"Jiraiya on taas jättänyt tavaroitaan lojumaan", mies totesi ja laittoi lehden nopeasti roskakoriin muiden papereiden alle. Mies näytti hetken aikaa hieman ärtyneeltä, mutta Naruto ei sitä huomannut tutkiessaan Minaton mustepulloa.  
  
Poika avasi sen korkin, tunki sormensa hetken mielijohteesta sisälle, mutta veti sen saman tien pois. Viileä muste tuntui iholla ilkeältä. Naruto nosti sormensa suulleen nuolaistakseen inhottavan musteen pois, mutta Minato tarttui poikaa ranteesta.  
  
"Älä syö sitä, se on myrkyllistä."  
  
"Ai", Naruto totesi ja pyyhki musteen sormestaan isänsä housuihin.  
  
Poika äkkäsi isänsä käden pöydällä ja alkoi tehdä yhtä lempipuuhistaan: vanhojen arpien tutkimista ja tunnustelemista. Erityisesti miehen kämmenselässä ollut pitkä ja selvästi näkyvä arpikudos oli aina yhtä kiinnostava.  
  
"Sulla on tosi iso käsi", Naruto totesi ja painoi oman kämmenensä isänsä käden viereen ikään kuin verratakseen niitä.  
Minato hymyili sanomatta mitään ja pörrötti Naruton hiuksia ties kuinka monennen kerran sen päivän aikana.  
  
"Älä!" Naruto huudahti ja nosti kätensä ylös tarttuakseen isänsä käteen ja työntääkseen sen pois. Poika kyllä piti isänsä eleestä hyvinkin paljon, mutta ei siitä, kuinka hänen äitinsä joka ilta hänen hiuksiaan harjatessa valitti, kuinka takussa ne aina olivat. "Nyt mä sekoitan sun hiuksia!" poika totesi naurahtaen ja yritti kurkottautua sotkemaan isänsä jo muutenkin sotkuista vaaleaa pehkoa.  
  
Minato vastasi poikansa hyökkäykseen nousemalla seisomaan, nostamalla tämän käsivarsilleen ja heittämällä tämän muutaman kerran ilmaan. Naruton naurulle ei ollut tulla loppua, ja kun Minato viimein laski lapsensa alas, tämä hyppi isäänsä vasten ja yritti saada tämän riehumaan kanssaan uudestaan.  
  
"Naruto, isän pitäisi saada vielä muutama paperi luettua tänä iltana", Minato taputti poikansa päätä ja palasi istumaan takaisin työpöytänsä taakse. Miehen täytyi myöntää, ettei hän ollut erityisen inspiroitunut siihen hommaan, ei varsinkaan, kun toinen vaihtoehto oli viettää aikaa oman lapsensa kanssa, mutta työt oli tehtävä. "Mene vaikka katsomaan, mitä äiti puuhailee."  
  
Naruto katsoi isäänsä harmistuneena, mutta hyväksyi kohtalonsa ja vitkutellen kääntyi lähteäkseen huoneesta. Ennen kuin poika kuitenkin ehti ovelle, tämä teki täyskäännöksen ja näytti selvästi siltä, että oli juuri muistanut jotain.  
  
"Isi?" tämä aloitti, mikä sai Minaton kohottamaan kysyvän katseensa.  
  
"Niin?" Minato kysyi ja nosti pöydällä olleen vesilasin huulilleen.  
  
"Mä kysyin äitiltä tänään, että miten lapsia tehdään", Naruto aloitti. "Mutta se ei vissiin tiennyt. Se käski minun kysyä sulta", Naruto katsoi isäänsä innostuneesti. "Ja se käski sinun sitten illalla kertoa vastauksen sillekin."  
  
Minato melkein tukehtui juomaansa veteen. Mies alkoi yskiä ja hakata rintakehäänsä, mikä sai Naruton pelästymään toden teolla. Poika vilkuili paniikissa vuoroin isäänsä, vuoroin ovea ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen juosta hakemaan äitinsä apuun. Minato kuitenkin näytti toipuvan kohtauksestaan.  
  
"Tuota…" mies aloitti, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Jostain kumman syystä hän oli aina ajatellut, että Naruto alkaisi esittää sellaisia kysymyksiä vasta vuosien kuluttua. "Lapset…" Minato jatkoi, mutta ei osannut pukea ajatuksiaan nelivuotiaalle sopivaan sanamuotoon. Hän tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan. "Tuota… Kun äiti ja isä vain… rakastavat toisiaan…" Minato sai viimein sanottua ja pystyi jostain syystä kuulemaan Jiraiyan räkänaurun mielessään. "Niin, kun äiti ja isä rakastavat toisiaan, syntyy lapsi."  
  
Vastaus kuulosti naurettavan yksinkertaiselta, mutta Minato ei uskonut Naruton olevan tarpeeksi vanha kuulemaan ja ennen kaikkea ymmärtämään minkään sortin seksivalistusta. Hokage ei myöskään ollut kovin kiinnostunut kertomaan, mistä Naruto kirjaimellisesti oli "tullut", jotta pojan uteliaaseen mieleen ei heräisi enempää kiusallisia kysymyksiä. Sitä paitsi olihan hänen vastauksensa sentään ollut jollain tavalla totuudenmukainen – hän oli vain jättänyt äidin ja isän rakkaudesta seuranneet puuhat nimeämättä.  
  
Minato katsoi poikaansa odottavasti. Naruto ei hetkeen sanonut mitään. Poika näytti äärimmäisen mietteliäältä, mutta nyökkäsi ja totesi sitten "Okei" hyvin ilahtuneesti. Vastaus tuntui siis olevan riittävän hyvä.  
  
Mitään sen kummempia sanomatta poika ryntäsi ulos huoneesta ja Minato pystyi viimein huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Mietittyään hyvin pelkistettyä tarinointiansa hetken aikaa, mies laski katseensa takaisin paperipinoon, joka odotti lukemista ja hänen allekirjoitustaan.  
  
Mutta jostain syystä hän ei enää pystynyt keskittymään töihin.


	7. Rokotus

Minato melkein _vihasi_ itseään sillä hetkellä. Hänen mielensä oli vallannut ääretön suru, ei, _syvä melankolia_ , ja hänestä tuntui, kuinka hänen sydämensä voisi särkyä miljooniksi pieniksi sirpaleiksi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Naruto käveli niin innoissaan hänen vierellään; niin iloisena siitä, että sai vihdoin tehdä rakkaan isänsä kanssa jotain ihan kaksistaan – ja ennen kaikkea täysin tietämättömänä siitä, mitä tuleman piti.  
  
Kushina oli taitava taktikoimaan, ja Minato aivan liian kiltti väittääkseen vastaan. Totta kai nainen oli keksinyt itselleen jos jonkinmoista tekemistä juuri sille päivälle niin, että Minatolle jäi likainen työ. Voi Naruto-raukkaa… pystyisikö tämä koskaan antamaan isälleen anteeksi?  
  
Hokage nielaisi ja päätti pysyä vahvana. Mies nosti poikansa olkapäilleen saaden tämän räjähtämään hervottomaan nauruun, ja käytti _hiraishin_ -tekniikkaansa salakavalasti niin, että he löysivät itsensä Konohan sairaalan aulasta. Sekä lääkärit, hoitajat, potilaat että omaisetkin katsoivat laajentunein silmin, kuinka Neljäs ilmestyi keskelle huonetta aivan yhtäkkiä – melkein erään pyörätuolissa istuneen vanhuksen syliin.  
  
Naruton silmät laajenivat ja pojan suu loksahti auki. "Mitä tämä nyt on?" tämä kysyi ja katsoi pelokkaasti ympärilleen tajuttuaan, minne hänen isänsä oli hänet oikein tuonut. Kylmät väreet kulkivat tämän selkärankaa pitkin. "Meidänhän piti mennä käymään pervon erakon luona, isä…" poika aloitti varovasti. "Epäonnistuiko sun tekniikka?"  
  
Minato hymyili ja nyökkäili tervehdykseksi ihmisille, jotka alkoivat toipua pienestä järkytyksestään. Mies laski Naruton maahan ja tarttui tämän kädestä tiukasti. "Meidän pitää hoitaa täällä yksi pieni juttu, Naruto", hokage aloitti hiljaisesti. "Heti sen jälkeen voimme mennä Jiraiyan luokse."  
  
"M-mikä pieni juttu...?" Naruto kysyi epäröiden.  
  
Poika kuulosti niin pelokkaalta, että Minato joutui todellakin keräämään rohkeutta vastaamiseen hetken ajan. Mies ei halunnut nähdä poikaansa surullisena… "Sellainen rutiinijuttu", tämä viimein totesi ja lähti kävelemään eteenpäin. "Sinun pitää käydä ottamassa sellainen pieni rokotus, ei mitään sen kummempaa-"  
  
" _Ei!_ " Naruto huudahti ja pysähtyi saman tien. Poika alkoi villisti rimpuilla irti isänsä otteesta. "Ei varmasti käydä! Ei, ei, _ei_!" Hoitajat katsoivat näkyä vaivaantuneina, mutta eivät voineet käskeä Minatoa hiljentämään poikaansa, koska hokagea ei tietenkään ollut sopiva määräillä.  
  
"No, Naruto", Minato käveli ripeästi pois aulasta käytävälle, joka johti heidän määränpäähänsä. Mies raahasi poikaansa väkipakoin perässään. "Älä viitsi. Täällä on paljon sairaita ihmisiä, et sinä voi huutaa tuolla tavalla", mies yritti puhua rauhallisesti ja hymyili nolostuneesti vastaan tulleille ihmisille.  
  
"En tule!" poika kiljui. "Sinä valehtelit minulle! Sinä sanoit, että me mennään pervon erakon luo! Valehtelija!" Naruto yritti heittäytyä maahan, mutta Minaton ote piti pojan pystyssä. " _Päästä irti_!"  
  
"Ssh, Naruto", Minato nosti sormensa huulilleen, mutta Naruto vähät välitti hänestä ja hänen sanoistaan ja eleistään. Luojankiitos käytävillä ei ollut siihen aikaan aamusta (ajankohta oli valittu hyvin tarkasti) paljon ihmisiä, mutta Naruton räyhääminen kuului varmasti huoneisiinkin saakka. "Ole reipas poika. Ei se ole kuin pieni rokotus."  
  
" _Enkä_!" Naruto huudahti. Minato huokaisi syvään ja nosti poikansa syliinsä, joka ei ainakaan auttanut tilannetta – pojan karjunta alkoi vain koventua ja koventua. Mies nopeutti askeliaan ja yritti rauhoitella Narutoa, mutta hänen puheensa kaikuivat kuuroille korville. Naruto alkoi lyödä hänen rintakehäänsä pienillä nyrkeillään ja huusi: "Ääliö! Idiootti! Päästä irti!"  
  
Hokage ei tiennyt, mistä Naruton piikkikammo oli peräisin. Jo niin kauan, kuin Naruto oli osannut puhua, rokotuksilla käyminen oli ollut yhtä _helvettiä_. Ennen sitä poika oli tyytynyt vain itkemiseen, mutta nykyisin tämä ilmoitti mielipiteensä ehkä turhankin selkeästi.  
Minato käveli suoraan lääkärin ovesta sisään Naruton ladellessa loukkauksiaan.  
  
"Minä vihaan sinua!"  
  
Totta kai pojan sanat saivat Minaton hieman ärtyneeksi, mutta kyllä hän tiesi, ettei Naruto tarkoittanut niitä eikä varmasti edes muistaisi sanomisiaan illalla. Periksi ei pojan kanssa ainakaan saanut antaa.  
  
"Hyvää huomenta, Hokage-sama", mukavan oloinen naislääkäri nousi ylös tuolilta, jolla oli istunut, ja kumarsi syvään.  
  
"Huomenta", Minato vastasi hymyillen. "Naruto, sinäkin voisit-"  
  
" _Tyhmä_!"  
  
"Hän ei oikein pidä rokotuksista", Minato totesi vaivaantuneesti laskiessaan Naruton alas. Heti sillä sekunnilla, kun pojan jalat koskettivat lattiaa, tämä lähti ryntäämään ovea kohti, mutta Minato nappasi pojan paidan selkämyksestä kiinni.  
  
"Ymmärrän", lääkäri nyökkäsi. "Ei sinun tarvitse pelätä, Naruto-kun", tämä yritti rohkaista hysteeristä lasta. "Ei rokottaminen satu ollenkaan."  
  
"Sattuupas!" Naruto huudahti. Kyyneleet valuivat pojan poskia pitkin. "Minä en halua!"  
  
"Älähän nyt, Naruto", Minato pörrötti poikansa hiuksia rohkaisevasti. Hän yritti miettiä, miten saisi rauhoiteltua poikaansa, ja keksi nopeasti hyvän idean. "Tule isän kanssa tähän istumaan. Isäkin voi ottaa rokotuksen. Sitten sinä näet, että se ei käy yhtään kipeää."  
  
"Käypäs", Naruto pyyhki silmiään kädellään, mutta rauhoittui kuitenkin hieman. "En minä halua ottaa sitä rokotusta! En ota sitä!"  
  
"Tulehan nyt tänne", Minato istahti penkille, joka oli lääkärinpöytää vastapäätä. Naruto katsoi vuoroin isäänsä, vuoroin lääkäriä epäröiden, ja pudisti päätään. Hokage huokaisi ja vilkaisi tohtoria olkiaan kohauttaen. "Sinusta tulee ninja, Naruto", Minato pysyi kärsivällisenä. "Rokotus on pieni juttu siihen verrattuna."  
  
"En minä tarvitse sitä!" poika väitti vastaan.  
  
"Tarvitsetpas", hokage huokaisi väsyneesti ja kääri hihansa ylös. Mies vilkaisi lääkäriä, joka nyökkäsi, ja otti esille desinfiointiainetta, jolla puhdisti Minaton ihon ennen kuin pisti tyhjän rokotteen ihon läpi. "Katsohan nyt, Naruto", Minato hymyili. "Ei satu yhtään. Oikea ninja ei tunne pientä kipua."  
  
"Oikea ninja…" Naruto toisti ja katsoi suurin silmin, kuinka lääkäri veti neulan irti hänen isänsä kädestä ja laittoi laastarin pienen haavan päälle. Poika tarkkaili isäänsä, jonka ilme ei värähtänytkään. "Eikö se varmasti käynyt kipeää?" Minato pudisti päätään, ja Naruto nielaisi kovaäänisesti.  
  
"Mitä nopeammin sinä nyt tulet tänne", Yondaime aloitti, "sitä pikemmin me pääsemme pois täältä."  
  
"O-onko ihan pakko…?"  
  
"On."  
  
"… sä olet mulle ramenit velkaa", poika mutisi, kipitti nopeasti isänsä luokse ja hyppäsi tämän syliin. Naruto painautui ihan isäänsä vasten ja ojensi käsivartensa lääkäriä kohti. Poika sulki silmänsä tiukasti. Toisella kädellään vaaleahiuksinen tarttui isänsä kädestä.  
  
"Se on ohi ennen kuin huomaatkaan", Minato totesi lohduttavasti.  
  
Lääkäri otti valmistelemansa neulan käteensä ja puhdisti Naruton ihon kohdasta, johon aikoi pistää. Naruton sydän alkoi lyödä yhä nopeammin ja nopeammin jännityksen vuoksi. Koko poika tärisi. Tämä odotti kauhulla sitä hetkeä, kun piikki lävistäisi tämän ihon ja jäisi siihen muutaman tuskaisen sekunnin ajaksi. Sitten se vedettäisiin ulos ja kipu kulkeutuisi hänen koko kehonsa läpi ja se tulisi sattumaan niin paljon ja-  
  
Kun piikki sitten viimein lävisti hänen ihonsa, Naruto säpsähti, mutta ennen kuin poika ehti edes rekisteröidä kivun, lääkäri oli jo rokottanut hänet. Kun hän sitten tajusi, että hänet oli jo rokotettu, hän huomasi, että oli olemassa paljon kivuliaampiakin asioita. Poika katsoi tyhjää neulaa hämmästyneenä.  
  
"No…?" Minato uskaltautui kysymään hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
Naruto laskeutui hänen sylistään ja käveli hitaasti ovelle, kunnes leveä virne levisi pikkuhiljaa tämän kasvoille. Sitten tämä alkoi yhtäkkiä huutaa: "Nyt lähdetään, isi! Meidän pitää äkkiä mennä kertomaan pervolle erakolle, kuinka mä olin kuin oikea ninja eikä muhun sattunu yhtään! Sitten käydään Kakashin luona, sitten äitin ja sitten mennään hokagetornille ja sitten sä saat ostaa ramenia kotiin ja sitten-"  
  
Poika ryntäsi huoneesta salamannopeasti ulos. Minato kiitti lääkäriä nopeasti, nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja lähti rivakasti poikansa perään seuraten tätä tämän kovaäänisen selittämisen perusteella. Aina, kun hän näki edes vilauksen pojastaan, tämä katosi seuraavan nurkan taakse. Tekniikkaansa Minato ei viitsinyt sairaalassa käyttää saati sitten juosta, joten hän yritti maltillisesti pysyä lapsensa jäljillä.  
  
"Iskä! Mihin sä nyt taas jäit?" kaikui sairaalan käytävillä. "Älä ole niin hidas!"


	8. Kymmenes joulukuuta

_Kolme, kaksi, yksi…_ Jopa kevyessä unessa (ninjathan eivät koskaan nukkuneet sikeästi) Namikaze Minato oli sen verran valpas, että hän tiesi sekunnilleen, milloin hänen täytyi herätä. Niin kuin joka ikinen lauantaiaamu, Naruto oli tasan kello kahdeksan hänen makuuhuoneensa ovella. Viikonloppu oli Minatolle taivaallista aikaa - arkisin hän oli hokagetornilla jo ennen auringonnousua. Kahdeksan tunnin yöunet, joista hän sai nauttia vain kaksi kertaa viikossa, olivat siis harvinaista herkkua.  
  
"Isä...?" Naruto kysyi ensin varovaisesti ovelta, kunnes astui sisään huoneeseen. "Äiti?" poika käveli vanhempiensa sängyn eteen. "Ootteko te hereillä?"  
  
Minato tunsi, kuinka Kushina painoi lämpimät huulensa unisesti hänen poskeaan vasten. Pieni hymy levisi miehen suulle, mutta se hyytyi nopeasti, kun punapää mumisi hänen korvaansa: "Minato… Et viitsisi? Minua väsyttää vielä…"  
  
Naruto kiipesi odottavasti istumaan isänsä mahan päälle ja korotti ääntään: "Iskä?"  
  
"Milloin sinusta on tullut näin painava?" hokage naurahti ja avasi silmänsä viimein, ja ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli Naruton suurten sinisten silmien loukkaantunut tuijotus. Mies virnisti ja alkoi kutittaa viisivuotiasta poikaansa, joka ei voinut näyttää vihaista naamaa kauaa.  
  
"Älä!" tämä huudahti naurahtaen ja yritti saada otteen isänsä käsistä. Minato nousi sängystä, nosti Naruton nopeasti toiselle olalleen ja silmänräpäyksessä he olivat kerrostaloasunnon toisella puolella keittiössä. Pojan naurusta ei ollut tulla loppua – Naruto rakasti isänsä _hiraishin_ -tekniikkaa. Kun hokage laski poikansa alas, tämä yritti hyppiä takaisin isänsä selkään. "Tehdään se uudestaan isi, nyt olohuoneeseen!"  
  
Minato tiesi, että jos suostuisi tekemään hiraishinin toisen kerran, hän saisi siirtyä paikasta toiseen koko loppupäivän. "Senkin apina", mies pörrötti poikansa hiuspehkoa ja nosti tämän harteilleen. "Syödäänkö aamupalaa?"  
  
Naruto tuhahti turhautuneesti, ja oli vastaamassa isänsä kysymykseen, kunnes yhtäkkiä haukkoi henkeään kovaäänisesti ja jähmettyi niille sijoilleen. Minato nosti kysyvän katseensa ylöspäin. "Isi, katso!" järkyttynyt poika osoitti ulos.  
  
Hokage käänsi katseensa ikkunaan, jolloin hänenkin silmänsä laajenivat: ulkona satoi lunta! Siis _lunta_ – ja vielä Konohassa?! Mies sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne uudelleen varmuuden vuoksi, mutta lumisade oli ja pysyi. Minato oli nähnyt kolmekymmentäkolmevuotisen elämänsä aikana kaikkea, mutta nyt hänenkin oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli todella yllättynyt. Eihän Konohassa _koskaan_ satanut lunta!  
  
Naruto hieroi silmiään. "Mitä tuo on?" poika kysyi hätääntyneesti.  
  
"Lunta", Minato vastasi ja käveli ihan ikkunan eteen. Konohan kadut ja talojen katot olivat valkoisia: lumisadetta oli ilmiselvästi jatkunut jo monta tuntia. Mies käveli parvekkeelleen ja koki toisen yllätyksen, kun ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän tunsi, oli viileä tuuli. Lämpötila pysyi Konohassa yleensä talvellakin plussan puolella, mutta sillä hetkellä oli selkeästi pakkasta. Mitä ihmettä oli tekeillä?  
  
"Vau…" Naruto kuiskasi jokseenkin vaikuttuneesti katsellessaan lumista kotikyläänsä. "Siistiä…"  
  
Minato nyökkäsi ja laski poikansa seisomaan vierelleen. Naruto säpsähti, kun tämän jalat koskettivat viileää lunta, mutta pian tämä kasasi sitä käsiinsä. "Katso iskä, tämä muuttuu vedeksi!" Poika pyyhki märät kätensä isänsä pitkiin yöhousuihin ja jatkoi lumen keräämistä.  
  
"Se sulaa", Yondaime käänsi katseensa poikaansa, joka vilkaisi isäänsä ihmeissään. Mies nyökkäsi pojan kättä kohti, jossa pieni lumipallo pieneni nopeasti ja katosi pian jäljettömiin. "Lumi sulaa, kun se koskettaa jotakin lämmintä."  
  
"Mitä se tarkoittaa?"  
  
"Se muuttuu vedeksi."  
  
Naruto kohotti toista kulmaansa tympääntyneesti. "Mutta isi, niinhän minä sanoinkin."  
  
"Ah…" Minato nyökkäsi ja kääntyi takaisin kylän puoleen. He eivät olleet ainoita, jotka olivat tulleet ulos ihmettelemään: myös muut ihmiset kurkkivat outoa näkyä joko turvallisesti ikkunansa takaa tai parvekkeelta, harvat olivat jopa uskaltautuneet kaduille.  
  
"Eihän tämä ole myrkyllistä?" Naruto kysyi nuolaistessaan kättään.  
  
Minato katsahti poikaansa ja huokaisi syvään. Ensin Naruto maistaa, sitten vasta kysyy! Onneksi vastasatanut lumi ei ollut myrkyllistä tai mitenkään muuten haitallista. Mies pudisti päätään, ja Naruto tunki uuden pienen lumipallon suuhunsa. "Maistuu hyvältä."  
  


* * *

  
  
Vaikka pakkasasteita oli vain vähän, sopivien vaatteiden etsiminen itselle oli tuottanut ongelmia - saati sitten Naruton vaatetus! Koska Minato oli päättänyt siirtyä paperitöiden pariin hokagetornille vasta puolenpäivän jälkeen, hän oli lähtenyt pienelle kävelylle poikansa kanssa.  
  
Naruto katseli innoissaan, kuinka tämän pienet jalanjäljet painautuivat tuoreeseen lumeen. Välillä poika pomppi, välillä juoksenteli ja välillä hyppeli yhdellä jalalla. "Katso!" tämä huusi riemuissaan ylpeänä lumeen aikaansaamistaan jäljistä.  
  
Minato hymyili ohikulkijoille ja tervehti näitä; jäi juttelemaan joidenkin kanssa.  
  
"Teillä on kovin suloinen poika, Hokage-sama", eräs vanhempi nainen totesi. "Niin suloinen ja niin hyväkäytöksinen."  
  
Juuri, kun Minato avasi suunsa kiittääkseen moisesta kohteliaisuudesta, Naruto huudahti: " _Pervo erakko_! Katso iskä, tuolta se vanha pervo tulee!"  
  
Mummon suu loksahti auki tasan samalla hetkellä, kun Minaton silmät laajenivat. Naruto lähti juoksemaan vähän matkan päässä kävellyttä Jiraiyaa vastaan. Nainen jatkoi matkaansa nopeasti ja Minato oli jälleen kerran yllätetty saman päivän aikana. Mies lähti ripeästi kävelemään poikansa perässä.  
  
"Mitä äijä", Jiraiya pörrötti Naruton hiuksia, kun poika oli päässyt tämän luokse. Sen sijaan Minatoon valkohiuksinen loi hieman ärtyneen katseen ja kuiskasi: "Voisit opettaa pojallesi vähän tapoja… ja kielenkäyttöä."  
  
"Anteeksi", Minatokin yritti puhua hiljaisesti. "Mutta en minä tuota lempinimeä opettanut."  
  
"Voisit opettaa _vaimollesi_ tapoja", Jiraiya pyöräytti silmiään, kunnes alkoi virnuilla pirullisesti. "Ihan sama miten sen teet, kunhan-"  
  
" _Jiraiya_!" blondi sähisi. Jiraiyan lause ei sinänsä kuulostanut pahalta, mutta kun tiesi, mitä tämän likaisessa mielessä liikkui…  
  
"Selvä, selvä", sannin nosti kädet eteensä ikään kuin puolustukseksi. "Oletteko tekin lähteneet ihailemaan tätä ah-niin-ihanaa lumisadetta? Huomaat kai sarkasmin – katossani on reikä. Toisaalta tässä säässä on jotain nostalgista. Konohassa satoi lunta viimeksi silloin, kun olin polvenkorkuinen."  
  
"Siitä on siis aikaa", Minato totesi ja katsoi, kuinka Naruto konttasi lumessa. "Hei Naruto, älä kastele vaatteitasi, ettet vilustu!"  
  
" _Hei_!" Jiraiya ei ollut sivuuttanut Minaton 'siitä on siis aikaa' –kommenttia noin vain. "En minä vielä niin vanha ole! Mieti vaikka Kolmatta… Hän on minua roimasti vanhempi ja silti vielä elämänsä kunnossa!"  
  
"Kolmas on eläkkeellä", blondi totesi. "Lopeta iästäsi stressaaminen ja hyväksy tosiasia."  
  
"Odota, kun olet itse tässä iässä. Katsotaan silloin, kuka naljailee ja kenelle."  
  
Minaton teki mieli todeta, että Jiraiya istuisi niihin aikoihin jo keinutuolissa, mutta mies ei kehdannut sanoa mitään, koska sanninin ikäkriisi alkoi olla jo muutenkin naurettavan suuressa roolissa tämän elämässä.

 

* * *

  
Pieni lenkki oli venynyt vähän pitemmäksi, kun Minato oli loppujen lopuksi päätynyt siirtelemään itseään ja Narutoa jutsunsa avulla paikasta toiseen (poika oli yhtä hyvä voittamaan kinoja kuin äitinsä). Pian he löysivät itsensä Kakashin oven takaa, jonne Naruto oli välttämättä halunnut.  
  
"Kakashi!" poika hakkasi ovea pienillä nyrkeillään. "Me tiedetään, että sä oot siellä!"  
  
Minaton teki mieli sanoa Narutolle, että Kakashi ei varmaankaan ollut kotona ja että heidän kannattaisi jatkaa matkaa, mutta koska hän tiesi entisen oppilaansa olevan sisällä ja myös sen, miksi oven avaamisessa kesti niin kauan, hän ei puhunut mitään. Kun Naruto oli pahoinpidellyt ovea tarpeeksi kauan, väsynyt harmaahiuksinen avasi sen.  
  
"Sä näytät kamalalta", olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka Naruton suusta pääsivät. Minato oli samaa mieltä poikansa kanssa: Kakashin silmänaluset tuskin koskaan olivat olleet niin mustat.  
  
"Hei, Naruto", mies totesi väsyneesti. "Huomenta, opettaja."  
  
" _Päivää_ ", Minato korjasi, ja kun Kakashi väisti ovensa edestä, hän ja Naruto astuivat sisään harmaahiuksisen pieneen ja tunkkaiseen asuntoon.   
  
Yksiö oli yhtä räjähtäneen näköinen kuin ennenkin. Minaton täytyi houkutella Kushina taas jonain päivänä pienelle vierailulle: naisen tomera komennus sai jopa Kakashin siivoamaan (puhumattakaan Jiraiyasta tai Minatosta itsestään).  
  
Talossa haisi viina. Minaton silmät rekisteröivät tyhjiä pulloja siellä täällä, mutta suurin osa näytti olevan muovipussissa tiskialtaassa. Mies keräsi muutaman lattialla olleen sakepullon ja vei ne muiden kaltaistensa seuraksi. "Pojilla on ollut taas juhlat."  
  
Kakashi raapi niskaansa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Minato ei kuulostanut vihaiselta tai sättivältä, mutta harmaahiuksinen näytti hyvin vaivaantuneelta. "Pitkä toimeksianto tulossa…" Kakashi viimein totesi.  
  
"Tiedän", Minato vastasi, koska hänhän sen tehtävän oli määrännytkin. "Kunhan hoidat itsesi kuntoon siihen mennessä."  
  
Kakashi nyökkäsi ja rojahti istumaan sänkynsä reunalle.  
  
"Vai ei kai tämä ole taas yksi sinun ja Gain välisistä kisoista?"  
  
"Ei tietenkään!" Kakashi kiirehti tokaisemaan.  
  
"Te olette molemmat hyviä ninjoja. Teidän ei pitäisi ottaa mittaa toisistanne sillä tavalla", Minato katsoi, kuinka Naruto tutki Kakashin taloa innokkaasti.  
  
"Mikä tämä on?" poika veti punaisen pipon nojatuolin alta ja tajusi pian, että se oli tonttulakki. Innostunut hymy levisi tämän kasvoille, ja tämä kurotti kätensä penkin alle uudelleen siellä ollutta punaista vaatekasaa kohti.  
  
Kakashi tarttui Naruton käteen ennen kuin tämä ehti tonkia yhtään lisää vaatetta esiin. "En halua kuulostaa töykeältä, mutta minulla on eräs asia hoidettavana ja…" harmaahiuksinen mulkoili senseitään anelevasti.  
  
"Ehkä meidän on aika lähteä, Naruto", Minato tajusi oppilaansa vihjailun ja lähti suunnistamaan ulko-ovea kohti. Kakashin nojatuolin alla oli jotain, jonka mies halusi pitää piilossa, joten oli syytä epäillä, että siellä oli jotain, jota Naruton ei tarvinnut nähdä ja-  
  
Minato tajusi kuulostavan ihan omalta opettajaltaan.  
  
Mistä lähtien hän oli ajatellut yhtä likaisesti?!  
  
"Mutta vastahan me tultiin!"  
  


* * *

  
Kotimatkalla Minato näki jo kaukaa, kuinka Kushina seisoi heidän asuntonsa parvekkeella. Mies käveli Naruton takana ja virnuili nostaessaan poikansa samalla tavalla olalleen kuin aamullakin – ja ennen kuin Naruto ehti edes tajuta, mitä hänen isänsä oli tehnyt, he olivat Kushinan vieressä parvekkeella.  
  
" _Hui_!" Kushina huudahti, mutta huokaisi syvään tajuttuaan, että hänen miehensä oli vain käyttänyt tekniikkaansa. "Saan vielä jonain päivänä sydänkohtauksen sinun kanssasi. En totu tuohon ikinä."  
  
"Äiti, täällä on satanut lunta!" Naruto selitti innoissaan. "Eikö ole siistiä?"  
  
Punapää hymyili ja nyökkäsi. "Mutta tiedätkö mitä?"  
  
"Noo?"  
  
"Minun kotikylässäni satoi aina talvella lunta."  
  
"Oikeastiko?" Naruton pyöreät silmät laajenivat.  
  
"Joo-o", Kushina totesi. "Metreittäin!"  
  
"Onko se paljon?"  
  
"Todella paljon!"  
  
"Sataako täälläkin niin paljon?" poika katsoi äitiään toiveikkaasti, mutta Kushina vain hymyili eikä vastannut mitään.  
  
"Toivottavasti", nainen viimein totesi. "Se olisi ihanaa."  
  
"Minä pidän huolen siitä", Minato sanoi yhtäkkiä.  
  
"Sinä?" Kushina katsoi miestään ihmeissään. "Ja miten sinä aiot sen tehdä?"  
  
"Minä olen Neljäs", Minato väläytti kuuluisaa hymyään.   
  
Kushina pudisteli päätään epäuskoisesti naureskellen, mutta Naruto katsoi isäänsä ihaillen.  
  


* * *

  
Sen samaisen iltapäivän Minato sitten etsi ilma- ja vesielementin hallinneita ninjoja, jotka saisivat yhdessä tuumin pidettyä koko kylän lämpötilan tarpeeksi alhaisena koko loppu joulukuun ajan. Idea oli hieman pähkähullu, mutta mies halusi, että Kushina ja Naruto pystyisivät nauttimaan lumesta, jota Kushina oli ikävöinyt ja johon Naruto oli ensisilmäyksellä rakastunut.  
  
… itse hän tosin päätyi kärsimään kunnon flunssasta. Niin kuin monet muutkin täysveriset konohalaiset. Ulkona oli niin kylmä.


	9. Kuume

Naruto makasi sängyllään ja kuunteli, kuinka seinän toiselta puolelta kuuluneelle rajulle yskinnälle ei ollut tulla loppua. Hänen isällään oli ollut pientä yskää jo aiemmin, mutta se oli muuttunut pahempaan suuntaan yön aikana. Naruto oli monta kertaa saanut herätä siihen, kun isä köhi keuhkojaan pihalle.  
  
Poika nousi ylös ja kipitti vanhempiensa makuuhuoneeseen. Hänen äitinsä oli lähtenyt käymään hokagetornilla ja pyytänyt Narutoa antamaan Minaton nukkua, mutta poika oli yksinkertaisesti niin huolissaan, ettei voinut pysyä kiltisti omassa huoneessaan. Tämä käveli sängyn vierelle ja katsoi, kuinka Minato nosti toisen kätensä suunsa eteen ja alkoi taas yskiä.  
  
Naruto huomasi miehen täkin pudonneen lattialle ja nosti sen nopeasti takaisin isänsä päälle. Hokage avasi silmänsä ja hymyili pojalleen lämpimästi.  
  
"Huomenta", tämä totesi flunssan käheyttämällä äänellään ja kohotti kättään pörröttääkseen poikansa hiuksia. "Onko sinulla nälkä?" mies kysyi ja alkoi nousta istuma-asentoon, mutta pysähtyi niille sijoilleen, kun Naruto alkoi työntää häntä takaisin makuuasentoon. "Mitä nyt?"  
  
"Sä olet sairas", Naruto totesi päättäväisesti. "Sä et saa nyt rasittaa itseäsi", poika nyökkäsi ikään kuin vahvistukseksi omille sanoilleen. Tämä kokeili isänsä otsaa ja pudisteli päätään epätoivoisen näköisesti. "Iskä, sulla on kuumettakin. Sun pitäisi pitää parempaa huolta itsestäsi."  
  
Minato naurahti huvittuneesti, mutta yritti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, koska Naruto näytti niin vakavalta.  
  
"Nämä asiat pitää ottaa vakavasti", poika katsoi hymyillyttä isäänsä paheksuen. "Mä haen kuumemittarin", tämä totesi ja poistui huoneesta keittiöön, jonka pöydälle mittari oli eilisiltana jäänyt. Poika nappasi sen ja oli jo lähdössä takaisin, kunnes muisti, että sairaana täytyi muistaa juoda vettä. Naruto kantoi tuolin hanan eteen ja otti kaapista lasin. Kun poika oli täyttänyt sen kylmällä vedellä, tämä lähti takaisin isänsä luokse.  
  
Kun Naruto palasi makuuhuoneeseen, Minato niisti nenäliinaan, jonka laittoi yöpöydälleen muiden paperipallojen seuraksi.  
  
"Tässä", Naruto antoi kirkkaan vesilasin isälleen. "Siinä on sulle vettä. Juo se."  
  
Minato otti vesilasin kiitollisena vastaan ja joi – mutta sai vain heti uuden yskimiskohtauksen. Naruto huokaisi syvään ja siirsi puolitäyden vesilasin yöpöydälle. "Äiti meni ilmoittamaan kaikille, että sinä et mene tornille tänään", poika ilmoitti. Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Ja käski sanoa sulle, että turha yrittääkään, jos olet lähdössä. Etkä sä voi lähteä, koska vahdit minua. Tai no mä oikeastaan vahdin sua."  
  
"Hetkinen…" Minato mutisi uneliaasti. "Paljonko kello on?"  
  
"Ei sun tarvitse tietää", blondeista nuorempi totesi nopeasti ja ojensi kuumemittarin isälleen. "Nyt mittaa kuume."  
  
Hokage hymähti jotain, mutta otti poikansa tarjoamaan kuumemittarin ja laittoi sen kainaloonsa. Naruton siniset silmät seurasivat tarkasti Minaton jokaista liikettä. Kun mittari hetken päästä soi, poika kysyi välittömästi: "Paljonko?"  
  
Minato katsoi mittaria yllättyneesti. "Kolmekymmentäkahdeksan ja kolme…" mies vastasi ja veti peiton tiukemmin ympärilleen.  
  
"Öö…" Naruto näytti mietteliäältä. "Onko kolmekymmentäkahdeksan ja kolme paljon?"  
  
Yondaime naurahti ja pörrötti poikansa hiuksia jälleen. "No ei se nyt niin paljon", mies vastasi ja hieroi niskaansa.  
  
"Eli se on paljon", oli Naruton tulkinta. Ennen kuin Minato ehti sanoa mitään, poika juoksi pois huoneesta ja tuli hetken päästä oman peittonsa kanssa. "Ota tämäkin, niin sulla ei ole niin kylmä."  
  
"Voi kiitos", Yondaime hymyili ja laittoi Naruton sammakkopeiton omansa päälle. "Haluatko sinä tulla isin viereen nukkumaan?"  
  
"En", poika vastasi välittömästi. "Mä en halua sairastua:"  
  
"Ah", Minato nyökytteli. "Aivan niin."  
  
"Sun pitäisi ottaa jotain lääkettä", Naruto totesi. "Mutta minähän en saa mennä lääkekaapille…" tämä lisäsi mietteliäästi.  
  
"Et niin", hokage vastasi heti äänensävyllä, joka varmisti Narutolle sen, että lääkekaapille ei todellakaan ollut mitään asiaa. "Sitä paitsi minä otin yöllä jo yhden lääkkeen", mies jatkoi. "Pitää ottaa seuraava vasta myöhemmin."  
  
"Ahaa…" Naruto nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Miksi?"  
  
"Lääkkeitä ei saa syödä liikaa", Minato totesi ja yskähti hieman. Mies sulki silmänsä. "Voi tulla vielä sairaammaksi kuin oli alun perin."  
  
"No sitten sun täytyy pysyä kaukana lääkekaapista", poika ilmoitti, ja Minato sai uuden syyn naurahtaa. "Mitä?"  
  
"Ei mitään", mies yritti olla nauramatta.  
  
"Kuume saa sut käyttäytymään oudosti", poika katsoi isäänsä ihmeissään. "Naurat itseksesi… Ootko varma, että otit yöllä vain yhden lääkkeen?"  
  
"Otin, otin", Minato puri huultaan ja veti Kushinankin peiton päälleen.  
  
"Sun olisi hyvä nukkua vähän", Naruto ilmoitti katsoessaan, kuinka hänen isänsä hautautui peittokasan alle. "Ehkä sä voit paremmin sitten, kun heräät", poika jatkoi, mutta kun Minato sai uuden yskimiskohtauksen, tämä lisäsi: "…Tai sitten et."  
  
"Kiitos huolenpidosta, Naruto", Minato kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen. "Minäpä yritän nukkua hieman."  
  
"Minä sammutan valot!" poika juoksi valokatkaisijalle. Sitten tämä juoksi sängyn sille puolelle, jolla Minaton kasvot olivat. "Hyvää yötä, isi", poika virnisti isälleen. "Tai siis aamua", tämä lisäsi ja pörrötti isänsä hiuksia.  
  
"Samoin", Minato mutisi hymyillen.  
  
"En minä kyllä aio nukkua", Naruto lähti kävelemään pois huoneesta. "Mä suljen tämän oven, että saat olla rauhassa."  
  
Minato mutisi jotain, ja Naruto veti oven kiinni niin hiljaisesti kuin vain suinkin pystyi. Poika meni omaan huoneeseensa ja kaivoi pehmolelunsa esiin sängyn alta, mutta kuunteli kuitenkin tarkasti, yskikö, aivasteliko tai niistikö hänen isänsä seinän toisella puolella.  
Ei mennyt kauan aikaa, kun poika kuuli ulko-oven avautuvan. Naruto juoksi nopeasti eteiseen, ja ennen kuin takaisin tullut Kushina ehti tervehtiä poikaansa, Naruto kuiskasi: " _Ssh_! Ei saa puhua kovaa, kun iskä nukkuu vieläkin. Tai oikeestaan se heräsi, mutta minä käskin sen mennä uudestaan nukkumaan, koska se on tosi kipeä. Meidän pitää mennä tekemään sille jotain ruokaa, tule äiti! Et arvaa, paljonko sillä oli kuumetta…"  
  
Kushina vain nauroi kuunnellessaan poikansa hössötystä, jolle ei ollut tulla loppua.


	10. Akatemian alkuja

Väkijoukon lisääntyessä Naruto painautui lujemmin isäänsä vasten. Poika, joka yleensä rakasti ja joskus suorastaan kerjäsi huomiota, tunsi olonsa sillä hetkellä yllättäen kovin ahdistuneeksi. Jokainen silmäpari tuntui tarkkailevan hänen isäänsä, mutta Narutokaan ei uteliailta katseilta välttynyt.  
  
Naruto nosti katseensa ylöspäin. "Isi", poika aloitti, mutta Minato oli keskittynyt juttelemaan jonkun tuntemattoman miehen kanssa. Ninjalla oli leveä hymy, ruskeat hiukset ja Naruton mielestä typerännäköinen ponnari. "Isä", Naruto korotti ääntään, mutta hänen isänsä ei siinä metelissä kuullut mitään.  
  
Poika tarttui isänsä valkeaan viittaan ja veti siitä, mutta sen sijaan, että Minato olisi kääntynyt hänen puoleensa ja kysynyt, mikä hänellä oli hätänä, mies loi häneen toruvan katseen ja irrotti hänen kätensä vaatteestaan. Naruto kurtisti kulmansa loukkaantuneesti ja kääntyi katsomaan taaksepäin siinä toivossa, että näkisi edes vilauksen äitinsä punaisista hiuksista.  
  
Akatemian piha oli täynnä nuoria ninjakokelaita vanhempineen ja sukulaisineen. Minato oli hetki sitten pitänyt avajaispuheen, minkä jälkeen muutama opettaja oli esittäytynyt ja nyt kaikki olivat keskittyneet joko juttelemaan vanhoille tutuilleen tai tutustumaan uusiin ihmisiin. Huomattava osa paikallaolijoista (varsinkin naiset) myös pyrki juttusille Minaton kanssa.  
  
Naruto nousi varpailleen ja yritti nähdä kauemmas siinä onnistumatta: lapsena hän oli aivan liian lyhyt. Poika huokaisi syvään: hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa saada tarpeekseen siitä paikallaan seisomisesta ja siitä, että lähes joka toinen silmäpari vilkuili häntä tasaisin väliajoin ja kuiskaili jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut mitään selvää. Joillakin oli kasvoillaan ihan ystävällinen ilme, mutta pieni osa kuiskailijoista näytti vähän nyrpeältä. Eräälle ruskeahiuksiselle pojalle, joka osoitti häntä sormellaan ja jolla oli koiranpentu päässään, Naruto näytti kieltä.  
  
Poika muisti, kuinka hänen äitinsä oli maininnut lähtevänsä etsimään Mikotoa, jonka Naruton kanssa samanikäinen poika Sasuke aloittaisi akatemian myös sinä samaisena päivänä. Naruto kyllä tiesi, kuka Sasuke oli – Kushina oli tuonut pojan muutaman kerran leikkimään hänen kanssaan – mutta ei mitenkään erityisesti kaivannut tämän seuraa. Sasuke ei ollut kovinkaan kiinnostunut vetämään pahiksen roolia (Naruto itse oli hokage) heidän ninjaleikeissään, mikä oli Naruton mielestä tyhmää.  
  
Koska Minato ei tuntunut millään lopettavan keskusteluaan ruskeahiuksisen ninjan kanssa, Naruto päätti ottaa ohjat omiin käsiinsä ja etsiä äitinsä ihan itse. Poika vilkaisi isäänsä nopeasti ja otti sitten muutaman varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin. Kun Minato ei tuntunut noteeraavan häntä mitenkään, poika nopeutti tahtiaan, mutta sitten pakomatka tyssäsi kuin seinään: Minato tarttui hänen käsivarrestaan tiukasti kiinni ja veti hänet takaisin vierelleen.  
  
Naruto pyöritteli silmiään turhautuneesti. Kun hän huomasi, kuinka koirapäinen poika katsoi häntä kikattaen ja pirullinen virne naamallaan, hän päätti tehdä isänsä typerästä käytöksestä lopun.  
  
Poika keräsi kaiken voimansa ja astui isänsä jalan päälle niin lujaa kuin pienillä jaloillaan suinkin pystyi. " _Iskä_!", poika karjaisi niin kovaa, että kaikki meteli heidän ympäriltään hiljeni sen sileän tien. " _Missä äiti on_?!"


	11. Yön kauhuja

Naruto ei vain saanut unta. Aluksi poika oli yrittänyt laskea lampaita, mutta oli mennyt laskuissa sekaisin ja turhautunut niin, ettei ollut jaksanut aloittaa enää alusta. Seuraavaksi hän oli kaivanut esiin äärettömän tylsät oppikirjansa, jotka olivat ennenkin saaneet hänen silmäluomensa tuntumaan nopeasti raskailta. No, tällä kertaa niistäkään ei ollut apua, sillä ne vain muistuttivat Narutoa siitä onnettomasta ympäristötiedon oppitunnista, joka oli syypää hänen unettomuuteensa.  
  
 _Jättiläisihmissyöjähämäkit._ (Naruto ei muistanut niiden oikeaa nimeä.)  
  
He olivat koulussa käyneet läpi vaarallisia ötököitä, joita (ja joiden ominaisuuksia) vihollisninjat osasivat käyttää hyödykseen. Ja ne jättiläishämäkit… Naruto ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään yhtä hirveää. Niiden paksut, karvaiset jalat ja lukuisat suuret, kiiltävät silmät kalvoivat hänen mieltään edelleen. Opettajan mukaan ne olivat ainakin yhtä isoja kuin pervo erakko. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Naruton selkärankaa pitkin.  
  
Niitä hämähäkkejä oli tavattu myös Tulen maassa, joissain tietyissä syrjäisissä metsissä. Mitä, jos ne jonain päivänä vaeltaisivat Konohaan? Naruto säpsähti kuullessaan rasahduksen säkkipimeän huoneensa nurkasta. Mitä, jos ne tulisivat Konohaan ja hyökkäisivät hänen kimppuunsa? Mitä, jos ne olivat jo Konohassa? Pojan mielikuvitus alkoi laukata hurjaa vauhtia, ja pian tämä oli jo kuulevinaan hämähäkkien ujelluksen (Kyllä kai hämähäkitkin ääntelivät?) kantautuvan korviinsa. Sitten jostakin kuului epämääräinen äännähdys, ja Naruto säikähti, pomppasi ylös sängystään ja juoksi vanhempiensa huoneen ovelle minkä kintuistaan pääsi.  
  
" _Äiti_!" poika huudahti kauhunsekaisin tuntein rynnätessään huoneeseen sisälle. Naruto oli jo hyppäämässä vanhempiensa sänkyyn kunnes tajusi kuinka… _omituisilta_ … nämä näyttivät. Molemmat katsoivat häntä laajentunein silmin, isä oli kontallaan äidin päällä ja tällä oli housut kintuissa. "…Mitä te oikein teette?" Naruto kysyi ja oli jo unohtanut hämähäkit.  
  
"Öh…" Kushina naurahti hermostuneesti ja veti Minaton bokserit nopeasti takaisin ylös. "Painitaan!"


	12. Opettajia ja oppilaita

Minato huokaisi syvään kävellessään työhuoneettaan kohti. Jos hän olisi nuorena poikana tiennyt, että kylän johtamisen huonoihin puoliin kuului kroonisten selkäkipujen ja loputtoman rakkauskirjeiden tulvan lisäksi myös kylän nuorten neitojen suojeleminen kaiken maailman pervoilta, hän olisi varmasti miettinyt pestin vastaanottamista kahdesti.  
  
Päästyään toimistonsa ovelle mies avasi sen ja – pervoista puheen ollen – yllättyi nähdessään Jiraiyan istuvan työpöytänsä takana. Mies ei ollut huomaavinaankaan häntä, vaan varsin itsetyytyväisen näköisenä kirjoitti jotain kynä sauhuten kirjaseen, jonka Minato tunnisti opettajansa surullisen kuuluisaksi inspiraatiovihkoksi.  
  
Se vihko oli kaiken pahan alku ja juuri. Sen jälkeen, kun Jiraiya oli solminut kustannussopimuksen aikuisille suunnattua kirjallisuutta julkaisevan kustantamon kanssa, Minaton arki oli ollut vaihtelevaa draamaa. Milloin hänen senseinsä oli tirkistelemässä tyttöjä kylpylässä, milloin ahdistelemassa näitä kylän yöelämässä, milloin varastamassa Minaton roskakorista arkaluontoisia viestejä ja kuvia, joita hänen ihailijansa olivat hokagelleen lähettäneet…  
  
Ja _keneltä_ Jiraiyan uhrit tulivat pyytämään apua? Minatolta tietenkin! Mutta mitä Minato pystyi asialle tekemään? Huomautettuaan opettajaansa tämän epäsopivasta käytöksestä useammin kuin kerran – ja tuloksetta – Minato oli suutuspäissään komentanut tämän etsimään inspiraatiota Konohan porttien ulkopuolelta. Minato oli totta kai katunut sanojaan heti ja pyytänyt käytöstään anteeksi, mutta Jiraiya lähti kuin lähtikin kylästä joksikin aikaa.  
  
Mutta nyt mies näytti kuitenkin palanneen.  
  
Jiraiya hymähti tyytyväisesti, laski kynänsä, risti kätensä pöydälle ja katsoi Minatoa pirullisesti hymyillen.  
  
Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. Hän ei ollut enää aikoihin ollut Jiraiyalle vihainen, mutta miehen leveästä virneestä päätellen hän tulisi pian olemaan. "…Niin?"  
  
Jiraiyan hymy vain leveni.  
  
"Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?" Minato kysyi ja oli lisäämässä _Kai tongit jo roskikseni_? mutta piti kielensä kurissa. Jiraiyaa ei ollut näkynyt pariin kuukauteen, joten lämpimämpi vastaanotto olisi varmasti paikallaan. "Missä olet ollut?" Minato kysyi ja taikoi kasvoilleen ystävällisen hymyn.  
  
"Kävin Naruton kanssa ramenilla", mies totesi, eikä Minato osannut sanoa oliko se vastaus hänen kysymykseensä vai syy Jiraiyan leveään virneeseen.  
  
Minato kurtisti otsaansa. "Ja?"  
  
"Poika kertoi kummallisesta ulinasta, joka oli eräänä yönä kantautunut huoneestanne." Minaton kasvoja alkoi kuumottaa. Ei kai Naruto ollut mennyt kertomaan _siitä_ Jiraiyalle?! "Mutta sehän olikin ollut vain isukki lähetyssaarnaaja-asennossa vaimonsa pääl-!" mies räjähti nauramaan, mutta ilo jäi lyhytikäiseksi.  
  
Minato käveli miehen eteen ja nappasi tämän inspiraatiovihkon pöydältä aika kovakouraisesti (näyttäen siltä kuin aikoisi repiä sen kappaleiksi). " _Minato_! Et ota sitä!" Jiraiya huudahti, nousi tuolilta ja yritti saada vihkon takaisin itselleen, mutta Minato väisti miehen surkean yrityksen helposti.  
  
"Ja nyt ulos", Minato katsoi opettajaansa kylmästi ja osoitti ovea.


	13. Voimakasta viestintää

Naruto oli odottanut sopivaa hetkeä koko iltapäivän. Nyt, kun hänen isänsä oli viimeinkin palannut hokagetornilta kotiin, hän päätti toteuttaa määrätietoisen suunnitelmansa ja näyttää, kuinka iso poika hänestä oli muutaman viikon aikana oikein tullut.  
  
Poika oli pistänyt koulussa merkille sen, että kaikki niin sanotut _"coolit"_ tyypit, kuten vaikkapa Kiba, jonka kanssa blondi oli ystävystynyt hiljattain, puhuivat sellaisella tyylillä ja saivat osakseen paljon huomiota ja suurta ihailua – olivathan he kuin oikeita ninjoja! Fiksuna poikana Naruto oli siis päättänyt näyttää vanhemmilleen, kuinka "aikuinen" hänestäkin oli tullut.  
  
Hän asteli itsevarmasti keittiöön, jossa Kushina laittoi iltapalaa ja jonka pöydän ääressä Minato luki kirjaa, ja istahti omalle vakiopenkilleen. Naruto katsoi vanhempiaan, mutta kumpikin oli keskittynyt omiin tekemisiinsä eikä sen koommin noteerannut hänen läsnäoloaan.  
  
"Voi helvetti kun mulla on nälkä", poika totesi kovaäänisesti ja tarkkaili vanhempiensa ilmeitä.  
  
Kushinan rystyset muuttuivat valkoisiksi, kun tämä puristi kädessään ollutta soppakauhaa, ja Minato nosti katseensa hitaasti kirjastaan Narutoa kohti.  
  
" _Anteeksi_?" Kushina totesi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Naruton korvissa vähän turhankin uhkaavalla äänellä. "Naruto, mitä sinä oikein sanoit…?"  
  
"Että _voi helvetti_ kun mulla on nälkä!" Naruto totesi äitinsä varoittavasta äänensävystä piittaamatta ja ikään kuin sanomansa korostamiseksi löi nyrkkinsä pöytää vasten. Itsetyytyväinen hymy levisi pojan kasvoille: hän tunsi olonsa sillä hetkellä niin siistiksi, että edes Kiban möläytykset eivät olleet verrattavissa hänen äskeiseen suoritukseensa.  
  
Pojan virne kuitenkin hyytyi sillä sekunnilla, kun hän tunsi soppakauhan kohtaavan takaraivonsa. Ei Kushina ollut häntä kovaa kolauttanut, mutta kuitenkin sellaisella voimalla, joka sai Naruton irvistämään kivusta ja hieromaan päänahkaansa.  
  
"Anna olla viimeinen kerta, kun sanot mitään tuollaista minun kattoni alla!" nainen karjaisi vihaisesti, mutta sen sijaan, että tämä olisi raivonnut pojalleen sen enempää, tämä kääntyi Minaton puoleen. "Ja etkö sinä aio sanoa mitään?" Kushina osoitti tätä kauhallaan.  
  
Mies vilkaisi Kushinaa, mutta käänsi tuiman katseensa takaisin Narutoa kohti. Poika katsoi isäänsä odottavasti ja alkoi toivoa, että tämä todellakin sanoisi jotain, mutta mies vain tuijotti häntä sillä vakavalla, läpitunkevalla katseella, joka viesti suurta pettymystä ja sai Naruton tuntemaan olonsa kovin surkeaksi ja katumaan temppuaan välittömästi.  
  
Minato nousi pöydästä ja lähti kävelemään ovea kohti sanomatta mitään.  
  
" _Iskä_!" Naruto huudahti hätääntyneesti ja yritti tarttua isäänsä hihasta, mutta mies vain jatkoi matkaansa ikään kuin ei olisi enää huomannutkaan poikansa läsnäoloa saati sitä, että tämä oli huutanut häntä. Naruto laskeutui alas tuolilta ja ryntäsi tämän perään. "Anna anteeksi, isi! En minä tarkoittanut puhua rumia!"


	14. Miehekkäitä miehiä

"Mitähän Naruto on tällä kertaa tehnyt?" Minato pohti ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli viimeisen kuukauden aikana joutunut hakemaan Naruton puhuttelusta useammin kuin kerran. Oliko kasvatuksessa jotain vikaa vai mikä mätti? Mies vilkaisi sivusilmällään Kakashia, joka käveli hänen vieressään enemmän ja vähemmän omiin maailmoihinsa uppoutuneena.  
  
"Jaa-a", harmaapää totesi, mutta oli tuskin edes kuullut hänen kysymystään lukiessaan upouutta kirjaansa. Jiraiyan ensimmäinen pelkästään aikuisille suunnattu teos, _Icha Icha Paradise_ , oli julkaistu sinä päivänä.  
  
Minato pudisteli päätään. "Mitä minä olen oikein tehnyt väärin?" hokage kysyi ja tervehti samalla muutamaa vastaan kävellyttä kyläläistä nopealla nyökkäyksellä. "Vai olenko vain surkea isä?" mies mutisi ja ihmetteli, miksi edes avautui Kakashille, jota ei tuntunut edes kiinnostavan.  
  
"Saattaa olla", mies totesi, ja Minato vilkaisi tätä paheksuvasti.  
  
"Ei sinun tarvitse tulla mukaani, jos et halua", hokage huomautti astellessaan ninja-akatemian pihalle. Kakashi ei sanonut mitään vaan tuntui vain seuraavan häntä, joten Minato totesi saman uudelleen.  
  
"Mm", Kakashi vain mutisi ja melkein käveli pysähtyneeseen Minatoon pahki. Hokage pyöritteli silmiään ja lähti suuntaamaan koulun ulko-ovia kohti kirjaansa uppoutuneen harmaahiuksisen seuratessa.  
  
Kun he viimein olivat päässeet vähän liiankin tutun luokkahuoneen oven taakse, Minato koputti nopeasti ja astui huoneeseen sisään. Siellä oli Naruton ja tämän opettajan lisäksi pojan kolme muuta luokkatoveria ilmeisesti vanhempiensa kanssa.  
  
"Hokage-sama", kaikki totesivat melkein yhteen ääneen ja kumartelivat osoittaakseen kunnioituksensa kylänsä johtajaa kohtaan.  
  
"Hei", Minato tervehti kaikkia kohteliaasti ja loi paremman katseen poikaansa, jonka kasvoja koristi musta silmä.  
  
"Iskä!" Naruto huudahti ja juoksi isänsä eteen.  
  
"Mitä sinä taas olet tehnyt?" mies kysyi ja hieroi takaraivoaan. Näköjään ollut ainakin tappelussa.  
  
Naruto loi isäänsä loukkaantuneen katseen. "Mä puolustin sinua!" tämä totesi kuin asia olisi ollut itsestäänselvyys.  
  
"Puolustit minua?" Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. Naruto katsoi häntä silmät loistaen. "Miksi?"  
  
"Koska nuo haukku sua homoksi!" Naruto julisti ja osoitti luokkatovereitaan.  
  
Minato tunsi, kuinka huoneen jokainen aikuinen silmäpari katsoi häntä ja Kakashia (ja Kakashin kirjaa) päästä varpaisiin.


	15. Huonovointisia koululaisia

Naruto oli tuntenut olonsa surkeaksi koko ikuisuudelta tuntuneen koulupäivän ajan. Poika oli väsynyt, joka paikkaan koski, eikä hän halunnut leikkiä, harjoitella saati jutella kenenkään kanssa. Opettajakin oli huomannut pojan alakuloisuuden ja kun tämä oli välitunnilla tullut Naruton luokse ja kysynyt, oliko pojalla kaikki hyvin, Naruto oli sähähtänyt vihaisesti " _Joojoo_!" ja siirtynyt muualle mököttämään. Hän oli oikea ninjanalku eikä mikään pikkupoika enää, eikä Iruka siis saanut holhota häntä muiden nähden!  
  
(Tosin oikeasti Naruto oli ollut lähellä purskahtaa itkuun, sillä hänen kurkkuunsa sattui niin paljon, hänen nenänsä vuosi ja hänellä oli niin kylmä.)  
  
Oppitunnit olivat onneksi viimein ohi ja poika pääsi vihdoinkin lähtemään kotiin. Naruto astui akatemian ulko-ovista ulos ja etsi väsyneellä katseellaan äitinsä punaisia hiuksia, jotka erottuivat väkijoukon keskeltä aina yhtä selvästi. Äiti oli häntä joka päivä koulun jälkeen vastassa, mutta tällä kertaa naista ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään. Poika vilkuili hätääntyneesti ympärilleen – missä ihmeessä äiti oli?! – kunnes huomasi tutun vaalean hiuspehkon ja tajusi, että _hänen isänsä_ seisoi keskellä akatemian pihaa ja jutteli muille vanhemmille hyväntuulisen näköisenä. Isä oli niin kiireinen eikä oikeastaan koskaan ehtinyt tulla hakemaan Narutoa koulusta, joten poika oli yllättynyt (ja totta kai myös iloinen) nähdessään tämän olevan häntä vastassa.  
  
Naruto lähti juoksemaan isäänsä kohti hieman kompuroiden ja syöksyi halaamaan tätä. Poika painoi kasvonsa tiukasti isäänsä vasten ja niiskaisi kovaäänisesti välittämättä ihmisten katseista. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä häneen oli mennyt – Kiba ja muut tulisivat varmasti kiusaamaan häntä asiasta myöhemmin – mutta hänen oli ollut vain pakko päästä isänsä suojiin mahdollisimman äkkiä.  
  
"Naruto?" isä kysyi yllättyneesti. Naruto tunsi, kuinka mies pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan toisella kädellään hellästi. "Mikä on?"  
  
Poika niiskaisi uudelleen ja tunsi muutaman kyyneleen valuvan poskeaan pitkin. Hokage kyykistyi poikansa tasalle ja katsoi tätä huolestuneesti.  
  
Naruto väisteli isänsä katsetta. "Iskä mulla on paha olla", poika sanoi hiljaisesti ja purskahti itkuun.  
  
Minato kurtisti kulmiaan. Mies pyyhkäisi hiuksia pois Naruton otsalta ja painoi toisen kätensä hellästi poikansa ihoa vasten. Naruto säpsähti hieman, koska isän käsi tuntui niin viileältä hänen tulikuumalla ihollaan. Hokage pyyhkäisi kyyneleet poikansa kasvoilta ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia uudelleen.  
  
"Voi sinua", mies hymyili lempeästi. "Sinä olet vähän kipeä."


	16. Kirja

"Mulla on _tylsää_ ", Naruto ilmoitti kuuluvalla äänellä. Poika makasi selällään lattialla ja heilutteli jalkojaan ilmassa. "Ei oo mitään tekemistä. Milloin mä pääsen pois arestista?" Naruto vilkaisi nojatuolissaan istunutta isäänsä toiveikkaasti.  
  
Minato nosti katseensa sudokulehdestä, jonka tehtäviä oli jo tovin ratkonut, ja mulkaisi poikaansa. Naruto avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta päätti isänsä tuiman ilmeen nähtyään pysytellä vaiti. Minatolle ninja-akatemia tuntui olevan jokseenkin pyhä asia, eikä tämä totisesti ollut mielissään kuultuaan Naruton karanneen koulusta kesken päivän yhdessä luokkatoveriensa Kiban, Shikamarun ja Choujin kanssa. Ja nyt Naruto oli ollut jo melkein viikon arestissa.  
  
"Kyllä mä nyt jo osaan käyttäytyä", Naruto kitisi hetken päästä.  
  
"Ja minä olen kuullut tuon jo turhan monta kertaa", Minato totesi ja pyöritteli kynää sormissaan. "Mene tekemään läksysi", mies ehdotti.  
  
"Tehty jo."  
  
"Onko?" Minato kysyi epäillen.  
  
"On", Naruto vastasi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. "Aikoja sitten."  
  
"Siivoa huoneesi."  
  
"Äiti käski siivota sen jo aamulla."  
  
"Mene leikkimään."  
  
"Iskä, mä oon kohta _genin_!" Naruto päivitteli silmiään pyöritellen ja katsoi, kuinka hänen isänsä niin keskittyneen näköisenä kurtisteli kulmiaan sudokuilleen. "Sitä paitsi se on tylsää yksin…" poika mutisi juuri ja juuri niin kovaa, että Minato kuuli – jos tämä edes kuunteli. "Muita ehdotuksia? _Haloo_!"  
  
Minato heräsi ajatuksistaan, joiden syövereihin oli hetkeksi vajonnut, ja nousi nojatuoliltaan. Naruto katsoi kysyvästi, kuinka tämä käveli kirjahyllylle ja otti sieltä pelkistetyn, hieman tylsänkin näköisen kirjan ja toi sen pojalle.  
  
"Lue se", mies totesi mystisesti hymyillen. "Pidät siitä varmasti."  
  
"Mä en lue kirjoja", Naruto otti opuksen isänsä kädestä ja katsoi sitä tympääntyneesti. "Mikä tää ees on?"  
  
"Ensimmäinen Jiraiyan kirjoittama kirja." Naruton silmät laajentuivat, ja Minato kiirehti lisäämään: "Jiraiya vaihtoi kirjoitustyyliään ja aiheitaan vasta tämän kirjan jälkeen."  
  
Oli Naruton vuoro mulkoilla isäänsä epäillen. Sitten poika huokaisi syvään, nousi lattialta ylös ja lähti suuntaamaan kohti omaa huonettaan liioitellusti laahustaen, Jiraiyan kirjoittama kirja kädessään. Hän ei erityisemmin pitänyt lukemisesta – sitä kun täytyi tehdä koulussa ihan liikaa – mutta ei hänellä ollut sillä hetkellä parempaakaan tekemistä.  
  
"Luota minuun, tulet pitämään siitä", Minato huikkasi poikansa perään ennen kuin Naruto sulki huoneensa oven ja katosi näkyvistä.  
  
Ja Naruto joutui silläkin kertaa myöntämään, että hänen isänsä oli ollut ihan oikeassa. Tai no, ei Naruto tullut vain pitämään siitä kirjasta... hän tuli _rakastamaan_ sitä.


	17. Rajaton tyhmyys

"Ei tyhmyydellä rajaa", Minato kääntyi päätään pudistellen Naruton ja Kiban puoleen. Pojat seisoivat varsin nöyrän näköisinä hänen työpöytänsä edessä. "Tunkeutua nyt Kolmannen kotiin", mies aloitti irrottamatta katsettaan pikkurikollisista. "Keskellä kirkasta päivää", hokage lisäsi äänensävyllä, joka sai Naruton painamaan katseensa välittömästi lattiaa kohti.  
  
"S-se…" Kiba totesi hiljaisesti, mutta sen sijaan nielaisi kuuluvasti. "S-se oli minun… i-idea…" Poika osoitti itseään varovaisesti.  
  
" _Ja_ alastomina naisina", Minato totesi äärimmäisen vakavasti ja katsoi poikia ilmeellä, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan näiden selkärankoja pitkin. Työpöydän reunalla istunut Jiraiya oli räjähtää nauruun, mutta sai hillittyä itsensä, kun Minato mulkaisi häntäkin.  
"Te olette geninejä!" Minato löi nyrkkinsä pöytää vasten. "Tämä pelleily saa luvan riittää! Mainehan tässä menee teidän älyttömien temppujenne vuoksi", mies huokaisi syvään. "Hiiviskellä nyt Kolmannen kotiin…" tämä mutisi epätoivoisen kuuloisesti. "Ja vielä oma poikanikin…"  
  
"Ei se ollut mitään pelleilyä", Naruto tokaisi yhtäkkiä ja nosti katseensa. "Mä testasin mun uutta ninjatekniikkaa", poika totesi. "Mä-"  
  
" _Sinun_?!" Minato huudahti keskeyttäen poikansa lauseen. Kun Naruto nyökkäsi ja virnisti leveästi, mies pudisteli päätään ja vajosi istumaan tuolilleen. "Ei voi olla totta…" mies kuiskasi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
  
"Osui ja upposi", hänen poikansa selitti ylpeänä. "Ensimmäinen oma, viimeistelty tekniikkani… Olisit nähnyt sen kääkän-"  
  
"Herra Kolmannen", Minato korjasi kohottamatta katsettaan.  
  
"-ilmeen, kun se näki meikäläisen luomuksen", poika jatkoi ja naureskeli itsetyytyväisesti. "Ja vielä kaksinkertaisena", Naruto lisäsi, vilkaisi Kibaa ja vastasi silmää vinkkaamalla Jiraiyan salaiseen peukunnostoon.  
  
"En keksi näin alhaiselle tempulle edes samanarvoista rangaistusta", Minato vilkaisi poikia tylysti. "Mitä teidän päässänne oikein liikkuu?"  
  
"Anteeksi, Hokage-sama…" Kiba mutisi, koska ei uskaltanut puhua Minatolle yhtä rohkeasti kuin Naruto.  
  
"Sandaime-samalta teidän pitäisi anteeksi pyytää", Minato tokaisi turhautuneesti. "Ja sen te saattekin tehdä. Kysytte myös, voitteko tehdä jotain hänen hyväkseen. Asia selvä?" Minato kysyi äänensävyllä, joka ei jättänyt pojille paljon vaihtoehtoja. "Hyvä. Alkakaa sitten mennä. Rangaistuksenne kerron myöhemmin."  
  
Pojat nyökkäsivät, ja lähtivät pois huoneesta – Kiba hyvinkin nopeasti, mutta Naruto vitkasteli tahallaan osoittaakseen, ettei ollut tyytyväinen isänsä toimintaan.  
  
Kun poika oli viimein poistunut huoneesta, Jiraiya laskeutui pöydän päältä. "Minäkin tästä sitten lähden", mies totesi muina miehinä.  
  
"Et muuten taida lähteä", Minato totesi syyttävästi.  
  
(Seuraavalla viikolla Naruton ja Kiban lisäksi myös Jiraiya löysi itsensä lakaisemasta Konohan katuja.)


	18. Perusaamu

Naruto avasi vanhempiensa makuuhuoneen ovea hieman ja kurkisti varovaisesti sisään. "Iskä?" poika huhuili ja siristeli silmiään nähdäkseen pimeässä paremmin. Hänen äitinsä näytti vallanneen peiton taas kokonaan itselleen. "Iskä?" poika toisti, mutta mies ei tuntunut reagoivan häneen mitenkään, käänsi vain kylkeään ja mumisi unissaan jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut mitään selvää.  
  
Poika tuhahti turhautuneesti, avasi oven kokonaan ja hiipi huoneeseen hiljaisesti sisään. Hän lähestyi vanhempiensa sänkyä hitain askelin ja varoi herättämästä äitiään, joka ei tunnetusti ollut aamuihmisiä. Ei ollut kyllä Naruto itsekään, mutta se perjantai oli poikkeustapaus, jota varten hän oli säästänyt muutaman viikon viikkorahansakin! Sinä päivänä hänen oli nimittäin määrä suorittaa akatemian loppukoe, jonka läpäisseistä tulisi virallisesti Konohan ninjoja. Sellaisena päivänä ei siis ollut varaa nukkua pommiin, ja estääkseen moisen tapaturman Naruto oli hankkinut pari ylimääräistä herätyskelloa, jotka olivat toimineet juuri niin kuin pitikin.  
  
Päästyään aivan isänsä viereen Naruto kumartui niin, että pystyi kuiskaamaan tämän korvaan. Poika hädin tuskin ehti avata suunsa ja sanoa " _Isi_ ", kun hän aivan yhtäkkiä tunsi jonkin kolahtavan päätään vasten voimalla, joka kaatoi hänet lattialle – ja joka sai hänet näkemään hetken ajan pelkästään tähtiä.  
  
" _Naruto_!" Minaton hätääntynyt huudahdus sai Naruton peittämään korvansa. Puolitajuttomassa tilassaankin Naruto osasi sanoa, että tämän sormet hamusivat yöpöydän lampun katkaisijaa ja kunaita, jota miehellä oli tapana pitää kätensä ulottuvilla. Saatuaan valot päälle tämä nousi sängystään horjuvin askelin, ja kuin hidastettuna Naruto näki isänsä jalan tulevan ja –  
  
" _Ai_!" poika ulvahti kivusta. Hänen isänsä jähmettyi paikoilleen ja katsoi alaspäin – ja kohtasi Naruton vihaisen mulkaisun. "Iskä, sä _astuit_ mun päälle!"  
  
"Ah", Minato huokaisi helpottuneesti ja siirsi jalkansa pois poikansa mahan päältä. Tämä rojahti takaisin istumaan sänkynsä reunalle ja kuljetti kätensä hitaasti hiuksiensa läpi.  
  
Naruto pisti merkille, kuinka omituiselta hänen isänsä näytti: mies oli kalpeahko, jokseenkin hengästyneen oloinen ja hien peitossa. Oliko tämä säikähtänyt häntä oikeasti noin paljon?  
  
Poika muisteli, kuinka akatemiassa oli puhuttu niin sanotusta älä-koskaan-herätä-nukkuvaa-ninjaa –säännöstä, jonka Naruto oli luullut olevan olemassa nimenomaan herättäjän hengen suojelemiseksi. Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että ennemminkin herätetty oli sydänkohtauksen partaalla. No, akatemian tunneillahan ei tunnetusti kannattanut kuunnella.  
  
"Mitä sä oikein riehut?" poika kysyi ja nousi lattialta ylös. Hän nosti kätensä otsalleen ja tunsi, kuinka siihen oli noussut pieni kuhmu. Hänen jokseenkin kovapäinen isänsä ei näyttänyt edes huomanneen, että oli melkein halkaissut poikansa kallon – ja ehkä omansakin. "Mehän sovittiin, että mennään aamulla harjoittelemaan", Naruto totesi närkästyneesti ja osoitti isäänsä syyttävästi sormellaan. "Mitä sä vielä kuhnit?"  
  
Väsyneen oloinen Minato avasi suunsa vastatakseen poikansa kysymykseen, mutta hiljentyi, kun Kushina heitti miestä tyynyllä takaapäin. "Menkää muualle möykkäämään!" nainen kivahti vihaisesti ja veti peiton korviinsa.  
  
"Anteeksi, Kushina", Minato kääntyi vaimonsa puoleen, ja Naruto seurasi kauhunsekaisin tuntein, kuinka tämä pahoittelevien sanojensa tueksi yritti koskettaa naisen olkapäätä. Mies ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes hipaista vaimoaan, kun Kushina jo huitaisi tämän käden omallaan pois mutisten jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut selvää – eikä pojalla ollut edes aikaa saati uskallusta jäädä kuuntelemaan enempää. Poika sammutti lampun, tarttui isänsä käsivarresta ja veti tämän ylös sängystä.  
  
"Mennään", hän komensi, eikä Minatolla ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin totella.  
  
"Miksi sä näytät niin väsyneeltä?" Naruto kysyi ohjastettuaan isänsä ulos huoneesta, vaikka oikeastaan jo tiesikin vastauksen. Sen siitä sai, kun paiski töitä yömyöhään eikä nukkunut kunnolla. Ehkä mies ei ollutkaan säikähtänyt Narutoa, vaan nähnyt painajaista allekirjoitettavien asiakirjojen muodostamista paperihirviöistä, tämän työhuone kun oli niitä täynnä. Poika naurahti kuvitellessaan isänsä juoksemassa niitä karkuun.  
  
Kun Minato ei tuntunut vastaavan mitään tai edes näyttävän yhtään virkeämmältä, Naruto huokaisi epätoivoisesti. "Kamoon, iskä!" poika tökkäsi isäänsä kyynärpäällä kylkeen, mikä sai miehen irvistämään hieman. "Nukkua voi haudassakin!"  
  
Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa ja vilkaisi poikaansa. Päätään pudistellen, mikä miehen sanattomalla "iskäkielellä" tarkoitti " _Mikä kasvatuksessa oikein meni pieleen_?" –kysymystä, tämä suuntasi keittiöön ja laittoi teeveden rutiininomaisesti kiehumaan. Naruto ilmaisi tyytymättömyytensä syvällä huokauksella: pojan mielestä se alituinen teenlitkiminen kun oli täysin turha tapa.  
  
Odottaessaan veden lämpenemistä hokage alkoi venytellä niskaansa ja rystysiään, jotka naksahtelivat kovaäänisesti. Isästään mallia ottaen Naruto yrittämällä yritti saada saman äänen kuulumaan omista rystysistään, mutta onnistui vain saamaan ne kipeiksi.  
  
Minato istahti pöydän ääreen ja näytti miettivän jotain. Tai sitten tämä oli vielä puoliunessa. Naruto meni istumaan isäänsä vastapäätä, mitä mies ei ollenkaan noteerannut, heilutteli vain sormiaan ja tuijotteli niitä. No, ainakin tämä näytti selvinneen säikähdyksestään. Tai paperipainajaisesta, kumpi se sitten olikaan ollut.  
  
"Isä?" Naruto aloitti. "Mitä sä mietit?"  
  
Minato tuntui viimein havahtuvan ajatuksistaan. Mies nosti katseensa käsistään ja taikoi kasvoilleen pienen hymyn, jonka Naruto tunnisti siksi kuuluisaksi minulla-on-kaikki-ihan-hyvin –ilmeeksi, jota tämä oli tottunut käyttämään silloin, kun sekä Naruto että Kushina saarnasivat jostakin. Yleensä siitä, kuinka tämä vietti yhä useamman yön rakkaan työpöytänsä ääressä nukkuen.  
  
Kun mies tajusi, että Naruto ei ollut alkanut saarnaamaan mistään, tämä kysyi: "Anteeksi, mitä sanoit?"  
  
"Kuinka myöhään asti sä oikein olit siellä tornilla?" Naruto esitti vastakysymyksen ja katsoi isäänsä jokseenkin syyttävästi. Hän totta vie oli onnellinen siitä, että heidän perheensä ei perinteen mukaisesti ollut muuttanut hokagetorniin. Jos niin olisi käynyt, hänen isänsä olisi varmasti juurtunut siihen samperin työpöytänsä ääreen jo ajat sitten.  
  
"Tuota…" mies aloitti, eikä Naruto tiennyt, yrittikö tämä vain esittää, ettei muistanut, vai oliko tämä vain niin pihalla, ettei oikeasti muistanut. "En muista", oli kuitenkin vastaus, ja Naruto rypisti otsaansa huolestuneesti. Minato hieroi takaraivoaan väsyneesti. "Paljonko kello on?" mies kysyi.  
  
"Puoli neljä", Naruto ilmoitti ylpeänä siitä, että oli raahautunut sängystään ylös niinkin aikaisin – ja siitä, että se oli ollut yllättävän helppoa.  
  
Minato huokaisi, ja Naruto osasi päätellä, että tämä ei varmasti ollut nukkunut muutamaa tuntia enempää. Toisaalta mies oli ollut tietoinen siitä, että heidän täytyi mennä harjoittelemaan sinä aamuna, joten oli vain tämän oma vika, jos tämä ei ollut nukkunut kunnolla vaikka tiesi, mitä tuleman piti.  
  
Odottaessaan isäänsä Naruto alkoi käydä mahdollisia loppukoetilanteita mielessään läpi. Iruka-sensei oli vihjannut, että heidän täytyi suorittaa jokin perustekniikoista vähintään hyvin läpäistäkseen loppukokeen. Sielunsa silmin Naruto näki, kuinka hän suoritti annetun tehtävän loistavasti ja kuinka hänen pitkäaikainen ihastuksensa Sakura katselisi häntä palava ihastus silmissään ja unohtaisi Sasuken tyystin. Poika hieroi käsiään yhteen ja hekotti itsekseen.  
  
"Hei iskä", Naruto totesi hetken päästä irtauduttuaan haavemaailmasta. Poika käänsi katseensa Minatoon, joka tuijotti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen ja naputti sormiaan pöytää vasten. "Tiedätkö mitä?"  
  
"Mm", mies mumisi poissaolevasti.  
  
Naruto pudisteli päätään turhautuneesti. "Kuunteletko sä ees?" poika kysyi.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Jiraiya varasti äitin vaatekaapista alkkarit."  
  
"Mm." Naruto pyöritteli silmiään, kun hänen rehellisesti sanottuna zombinnäköiseen isäänsä ei tullut mitään eloa.   
  
Kuitenkin runsaan kolmen minuutin päästä (ainakin Naruton laskujen mukaan), mies silminnähden havahtui, ravisti päätään kuin selvittääkseen sumuiset ajatuksensa ja kurtisti kulmiaan. "Hetkinen", mies totesi, kunnes tämän silmät laajenivat: "Jiraiya teki _mitä_?!"


	19. Paniikki

Narutolla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä viimeisimpien piinaavien tuntien aikana oli tapahtunut. Kaikki oli käynyt niin nopeasti: rauhanomaiset chuuninkokeet olivat muuttuneet hetkessä veriseksi taistelutantereeksi ja Naruto oli löytänyt itsensä tilanteesta, jossa oli joko pakko tappaa tai tulla tapetuksi. Mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut? Mistä ne kaikki viholliset olivat tulleet?  
  
Naruton sekavassa mielessä pyörivät heikot muistikuvat: meteli, ihmisten kiljunta, kunai hänen kaulallaan, Kakashin vakavat kasvot ja sanat, joita Naruto ei saanut mieleensä, Sasuke taistelemassa monta ninjaa vastaan yhtäaikaisesti, Sakura kiljumassa…  
  
Poika laski katseensa täriseviin käsiinsä, jotka olivat kuivuneen veren tahrimat, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Oliko hän tappanut jonkun? Hän oli niin paniikissa, että ei pystynyt palauttamaan tapahtumia mieleensä vaikka kuinka yritti.  
  
Joka puolella oli ruumiita. Naruto otti kunain toiseen käteensä, mutta huomasi pian, että vihollisista ei näkynyt enää jälkeäkään – taistelu oli pysähtynyt ilman, että hän oli ehtinyt edes huomata ja tajuta asiaa! Helpotuksen huokaus karkasi pojan huulilta, ja heittoveitsi tippui maahan.  
  
" _Naruto_!" poika kuuli tutun äänen huutavan. Kakashi käveli ripeästi hänen luokseen jostain ja painoi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. "Minähän käskin sinua pysymään lähelläni", mies totesi vihaisesti, mutta vaikutti lähinnä helpottuneelta löydettyään hänet. "Oletko kunnossa?" tämä kysyi ja katsoi häntä tarkasti päästä varpaisiin.  
  
Naruto nyökkäsi hitaasti, mutta ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään. Kakashi pörrötti pojan hiuksia lohduttavasti. "Taistelu on ohi", mies totesi.  
  
Naruton silmät laajenivat yhtäkkiä. "Missä isä on?" poika tivasi Kakashilta. Hän tiesi, että hänen isänsä kimppuun oli hyökätty: hän muisti Iruka-sensein hätäisen huudon, joka oli käskenyt Kakashia 'menemään Hokage-saman avuksi' välittömästi taistelun alettua. "Missä isä on?!" poika kysyi uudelleen, tällä kertaa selkeästi kovemmalla äänellä.  
  
Kakashi oli vastaamassa, mutta ei ehtinyt aloittaa lausettaan tutun äänen kantautuessa vähän kauempaa.  
  
"Missä Naruto on?!"  
  
Naruto kääntyi ääntä kohti saman tien ja näki, kuinka hänen isänsä taisteli tiensä väkijoukon läpi huolestuneen näköinen Jiraiya kintereillään. Kun mies huomasi hänet, tämä käveli entistä nopeampaa (jos se vain oli enää mahdollista) välittämättä ympärillään pyörineistä huolestuneista alaisistaan.  
  
"Hokage-sama, olettehan kunnossa?" joku Narutolle tuntematon ninja kysyi hänen isältään, minkä jälkeen joku toinen totesi: "Yondaime-sama, te vuodatte verta."  
  
Naruton silmät laajenivat entisestään, kun poikakin huomasi, kuinka veriset hänen isänsä vaatteet olivat. Mies itse ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt asiasta välittävän kiirehtiessään poikansa luokse. Hokage kompuroi muutamaan otteeseen, mutta Jiraiya tarttui tämän käsivarresta ja auttoi tätä pysymään pystyssä. Kun Minato oli tullut lähemmäksi poikaansa, Naruto oli näkevinään muutaman kyyneleen tämän poskilla.  
  
"Naruto…" tämä totesi heikosti mutta helpottuneesti päästyään lapsensa luokse ja veti poikansa tärisevin käsin lujaan, lämpimään halaukseen. "Luojankiitos olet kunnossa…" 


	20. Epäonnistuneita juonia

Naruton silmissä loisti omituinen kiilto, kun hän ojensi kättään hitaasti eteenpäin. Poika kikatti hervottomasti, ja ujuttautui vielä hieman lähemmäksi opettajaansa varmistaakseen suunnitelmansa täydellisen onnistumisen. Hän oli tuntenut Kakashin koko elämänsä ajan, mutta ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tämän kasvoja. Siispä hetki, jota hän oli odottanut jo kolmetoista vuotta – ja jota ainakin Sakura-chan ja ehkä jopa Sasuken olivat odottaneet kuukausia – oli ihan hänen käsiensä ulottuvilla.  
  
"Ssh", Sakura nosti sormensa huulilleen, kun Naruton nauruntyrskähdykset alkoivat olla liian kovaäänisiä. "Sä herätät sen vielä", tyttö tiuskaisi vihaisesti ja veti Naruton tämän paidanhelmasta vähän taaemmaksi. "Äläkä kuolaa sen naamaan!"  
  
"Sori", Naruto kuiskasi ja loi pinkkihiuksiseen pahoittelevan katseen. "Enkä minä kuolaa!" poika huudahti tajuttuaan, mistä Sakura oli häntä syyttänyt. Vihreät silmät kaventuivat uhkaavasti, ja Naruto peitti suunsa nopeasti tajuttuaan, kuinka kovaa oli karjahtanut. "Sori", poika kuiskasi liioitellun hiljaisesti.  
  
Sakura huokaisi ja pudisti päätään epätoivoisesti.  
  
"Idiootit", Sasuke tokaisi huoneen toiselta puolelta, ja takaisin uhrinsa puoleen kääntynyt Naruto vilkaisi Uchihaa olkansa yli. Blondi heristi nyrkkiä ystävälleen, mutta ei voinut sanoa mitään ääneen, jottei sairaalasängyllä nukkunut Kakashi heräisi.  
  
"En minä, Sasuke-kun", Sakura alkoi puolustella itseään välittömästi. "Narutohan tässä-"  
  
" _Ää_!" Tytön lause keskeytyi, kun Naruton kauhistunut huudahdus valtasi huoneen. Poika perääntyi opettajansa luota, astui muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, kunnes kompastui selälleen ja tuijotti Kakashia säikähtäneen näköisenä. Myös Sakura, joka oli säikähtänyt Naruton huutoa, kiljaisi hätääntyneesti. Huoneen perukoilla istunut Sasuke nosti kätensä kasvoilleen myötähäpeästä.  
  
Kakashi oli aivan yhtäkkiä avannut silmänsä, mutta ei puhunut mitään. Naruto kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi opettajaansa huolestuneesti.  
  
"Kakashi?" poika palasi takaisin miehen sängyn vierelle. Oliko hän säikäyttänyt opettajansa _noin_ pahasti? "Ootko sä okei?" Naruto kysyi huolestuneesti.  
  
Naruto tunsi häpeän piston sydämessään. Kakashi oli niin surkean näköinen kalpeine kasvoineen ja mustine silmänalusineen ja tuskaisine katseineen, miehellä oli ilmiselvästi kipuja, ja Naruto oli varta vasten ängennyt sinne siinä toivossa, että onnistuisi tekemään Sakuraan vaikutuksen paljastamalla tälle Kakashin kasvot… Jos isä saisi kuulla tästä –  
  
Huoneen ovi aukesi. Siinä paha missä mainitaan.  
  
"I-isä?" Naruto nielaisi ja kalpeni lähes yhtä valkeaksi kuin Kakashi sekunnin sadasosassa.  
  
Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Naruto? Mitä te täällä teette? Enkö minä sanonut sinulle-"  
  
Naruto naurahti hermostuneesti. "Sanonut? Miten niin? Mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa? En minä ainakaan ole kuullut mitään! Me tästä lähdetäänkin", poika mumisi ja lähti suuntaamaan ripeästi ovea kohti. Naruto otti Sakuraa kädestä ja katsoi Sasukea ovelle päin nyökkäillen – nyt oli paras poistua ja _äkkiä_ – mutta juuri kun hän oli ohittamassa isäänsä ja karkaamassa ovesta, mies tarttui häntä käsivarresta.  
  
"Äläpäs lähde minnekään", Minato totesi pojalleen ankarasti. Sasukelle ja Sakuralle tämä kuitenkin nyökkäsi ystävällisesti. "Te voitte poistua."  
  
"Hö! Miksi nuo saa lähteä?" Naruto huudahti loukkaantuneesti. "Nekin oli tässä mukana, minä-!"  
  
"Tämä oli sinun ideasi."  
  
Se ei ollut kysymys, vaan toteamus. Isä oli oikeassa, niin kuin aina.


	21. Tanzaku

Naruto ei malttanut odottaa pääsevänsä kertomaan sen ikimuistoisen matkan tapahtumista isälleen. Se oli ollut Naruton kolmetoistavuotisen elämän ihka ensimmäinen C-tason toimeksianto; tehtävä, jollaisia ei jaettu millekään eilisen teeren pojille.  
  
Hänen tiiminsä tehtävänä oli ollut saattaa daimion pikkuveljen vaimon ystävättären siskontytär (tai ainakin jotain sinnepäin) kotikylästään Tanzakuun ja takaisin. Muutaman päivän reissuksi suunniteltu matka oli venynyt viikon mittaiseksi, sillä heidän täysi-ikäisyyden iloihin vasta äskettäin tutustumaan päässyt saatettavansa ei ollut kovinkaan monena aamuna ollut matkustamiskunnossa. Ja koska asiakas oli aina oikeassa, varsinkin niin tärkeä asiakas kuin daimion tutuntutuntutuntuttu, ei Narutolla tiimitovereineen ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin viipyä Tanzakussa niin kauan kuin asiakas vain halusi. Narutolla ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään aihetta valittaa, sillä hän oli viihtynyt kylässä hyvin.  
  
Vaikka Tanzaku olikin Konohaa pienempi kylä, se oli hyvin eläväinen ja jostain syystä varsinkin varttuneemman väen (joka oli matkan aikana tarkentunut sekalaiseksi seurakunnaksi muun muassa juoppoja, uhkapelureita, pervoja ja ilotyttöjä) suosiossa. Niin hullulta kuin se kuulostikin, Naruto oli törmännyt siellä jopa kummisetäänsä Jiraiyaan – ja vieläpä kahdesti.  
  
Ensimmäisen kerran eräänä aamupäivänä, jolloin tämä oli kuljeskellut kaupungin katuja kaksi varsin nuorta ja vähäpukeista naista mukanaan, toinen toisessa kainalossa, näiden kanssa hekottaen ja vaarallisesti huojuen. Silloin mies oli Naruton nähdessään tokaissut: "Kas, kummipoikani polvenkorkuisine ystävineen!" Toisella kerralla, sen saman päivän iltana, Jiraiya oli kuitenkin ollut vahvemmassa humalassa eikä ollut noteerannut Narutoa mitenkään, vaikka oli kävellyt ihan hänen edestään.  
  
Naruto oli tyytyväinen siihen, että Jiraiya ei ollut huomannut häntä, sillä poika oli jostain syystä tuntenut suurta myötähäpeää nähdessään kummisetänsä siinä… _tilassa_. Nuoret naiset olivat vaihtuneet huomattavasti vanhempiin, ja vaikka vahvoista meikeistä ja lyhyistä hameista päätellen nämä olisivat voineet edustaa samaa ammattikuntaa kuin aamuisetkin, naisissa oli jotain hämärää. Naruto ei kuitenkaan osannut tarkalleen nimetä mitä (ehkä jotain miehekästä), eikä sillä tainnut olla edes väliä, koska Jiraiyaa asia ei ollut tuntunut ollenkaan haittaavan.  
  
Jiraiyan kommellukset olivat yksi asia, josta Naruto halusi kertoa isälleen. Toinen oli tuliainen, jonka hän oli ostanut äidilleen (Naruton mielestä todella hieno sammakonmuotoinen hiuspinni, joka sopisi hänen äitinsä tulipunaisiin hiuksiin täydellisesti), ja kolmas kertomus siitä, kuinka hän oli urhoollisesti pelastanut heidän asiakkaansa taskuvarkaan armoilta supersiistillä viettelytekniikallaan, jota hän oli aikoinaan onnistuneesti testannut muun muassa kolmanteen hokageen – onnistuneesti.  
  
Poika juoksi hokagetornin portaita ylös niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyi ja ryntäsi isänsä työhuoneeseen tapansa mukaan koputtamatta. Poika paiskasi oven varsin teatraalisesti auki ja kailotti "Iskä, mä oon palannut!" niin kuuluvalla äänellä, että se kuului varmasti alas kadulle asti ja sai ikkunat helisemään sekä hokagen hiukset nousemaan pystyyn.  
  
Isä istui työpöytänsä takana ja katsoi Narutoa varsin pöyristyneellä ilmeellä. Poika ei osannut tulkita isänsä ilmettä sen kummemmin; kai tämä oli ärtynyt siitä, ettei Naruto ollut koputtanut, ja järkyttynyt siitä, kuinka kamalan kova ääni Narutosta oli lähtenyt.  
  
Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua mies nosti etusormensa ylös sanoakseen jotain (arvatenkin: _Naruto, mikä unohtui?_ ), mutta Naruto oli isäänsä nopeampi: "Iskä, arvaa mitä, arvaa mitä? Meidän tehtävä meni tosi hyvin, mä olin kaikista paras! Tanzaku oli tosi iso paikka ja siellä oli paljon ruokapaikkoja ja kauppoja! Söin joka päivä ramenia monta kulhoa! Ja tiedätkö mitä, iskä? Siellä oli kaikenlaisia omituisia laitapuolenkulkijoita!"  
  
Hokagen oikealta puolelta kuului kovaääninen yskähdys, mikä sai Naruton keskeyttämään lauseensa. Siinä paha missä mainitaan: paikalla näköjään oli yksi niistä "laitapuolenkulkijoista", nimittäin pervo erakko. Naruto oli rynnännyt huoneeseen sisään niin innoissaan, ettei ollut havainnut kummisetäänsä.  
  
Pojan kasvoille levisi pirullinen virnistys. "Siitä tulikin mieleeni, pervo erakkokin oli siellä."  
  
Jiraiya nosti kätensä kaulalleen ja teki eleen, jolle Naruto olisi näyttänyt keskisormea, jollei isä olisi ollut läsnä. Sen sijaan Naruto näytti tälle voitonriemuisesti kieltään ennen kuin jatkoi kertomustaan: "Minä näin sen siellä monta kertaa ja aina ympäripäissään. Sillä oli joka päivä eri naiset matkassa, mutta yhden kerran se kulki siellä kahden semmoisen-"  
  
"Naruto-"  
  
"omituisen naisen kanssa. Tai siis minä luulin niitä naisiksi! Tarkemmin ajateltuna ne kyllä-"  
  
" _Naruto_!" Minato keskeytti poikansa varoittavalla äänensävyllä, joka sai Naruton vakavoitumaan, suoristamaan ryhtinsä ja sulkemaan suunsa sen sileän tien. "En halua kuulla Jiraiyan touhuista mitään, en yhtikäs mitään. Enkä halua kuulla myöskään mitään viettelytekniikoista, joita olet käyttänyt. Enkä uhkapeleistä, joita olet pelannut. Enkä siitä, kuinka olet käyttänyt lähes kaikki säästösi katuruokaan."  
  
Naruto katsoi isäänsä hölmistyneenä. Mistä isä osasi arvata, mitä Naruto oli matkallaan tehnyt?  
  
"Itse asiassa en taida haluta kuulla koko Tanzakun matkasta yhtikäs mitään", mies huokaisi syvään ja laski etusormensa, jolla oli Narutoa koko sen ajan osoittanut. "Ja Jiraiya, lakkaa ilveilemästä Narutolle."


	22. Se ikä

Naruto oli niin keskittynyt katsomaan suosikkitelevisio-ohjelmaansa (joka muuten oli varsinkin Konohan nuorten ninjojen keskuudessa suuren suosion saavuttanut saippuaooppera _Varjosoturit_ ), ettei poika edes kuullut, kun hänen isänsä astui olohuoneeseen. Naruto palasi fiktiivisen Konohan tapahtumista takaisin maanpinnalle vasta, kun hokage oli istuutunut hänen viereensä sohvalle ja varastanut kaukosäätimen hänen kädestään.  
  
Naruton silmät laajenivat, kun hänen isänsä sulki television juuri sillä hetkellä, kun tarinan päähenkilö sai tietää kultaisen kunain varastaneen henkilön olleen tämän entinen tyttöystävä. " _Ei_!" poika huudahti dramaattisesti ja yritti napata kaukosäätimen takaisin, mutta Minato piti sitä poikansa ulottumattomissa. "Mä katoin sitä!" Naruto ulvahti.  
  
"Meidän täytyy jutella", Minato ilmoitti, ja ennen kuin Naruto ehti miettiä, mikä hänen viimeisimmistä toilailuistaan oli päätynyt miehen tietoon, tämä jatkoi: "Alat olla jo sen ikäinen, että minusta meidän olisi hyvä puhua seksistä."  
  
Naruton suu loksahti auki. " _Mitä_?!" poika huudahti. Hän ei tiennyt, kumpi oli järkyttävämpää: se, että hänen isänsä halusi puhua hänen kanssaan seksistä aivan yllättäen, vai se, että tämä oli ilmoittanut asian niin kuin se olisi ollut mitä tavallisin puheenaihe. Hän oli niin shokissa, ettei pystynyt sanomaan mitään.  
  
Minato rykäisi. "Niin kuin tiedät, rakkaus on tärkeä osa elämää. Jonain päivänä sinäkin löydät jonkun, josta todella pidät. Seksuaalisuus on tärkeä osa seurustelusuhdetta, ja haluaisinkin kertoa sinulle muutaman tärkeän asian. Ensinnäkin-"  
  
Naruto tunsi, kuinka hänen poskiaan kuumotti. Hän olisi mieluummin vaikka antanut isänsä lukea ääneen Jiraiyan pornokirjoja kuin kuunnellut tämän noloa seksivalistusta! "Iskä, lopeta!" poika huudahti ja nosti kädet korvilleen. "Mä en halua kuulla!" Korvien peittäminen ei kuitenkaan oikeasti estänyt Narutoa kuulemasta, mitä hänen isällään oli sanottavanaan.  
  
"Sinun ei tarvitse koskaan tehdä mitään sellaista, mitä et itse halua. Sama pätee-"  
  
"No hyvä! Mä en nimittäin halua kuulla tätä!"  
  
"- Sama pätee myös kumppaniisi. Ketään ei saa pakottaa mihinkään, vaan molempien osapuolten on arvostettava toisiaan. Mikään kiire seksin harrastamiseen ei saa olla, vaan se on tehtävä vasta silloin, kun molemmat ovat valmiita." Minato kuulosti siltä kuin olisi harjoitellut suurta ja äärimmäisen tärkeää puhettaan niin kauan, että osasi esittää sen sanasta sanaan ulkomuistista. Ja se liioitellun normaali ilme oli Naruton mielestä hirveä! Kuinka nolo hänen isänsä pystyi enää olemaan? "Kun te sitten joskus olette valmiita harrastamaan seksiä, ehkäisyn käyttö on ehdottomasti muistettava. Kondomi-"  
  
Naruto oli kuullut jo liikaa. Poika nousi sohvalta ylös, mutta ei onnistunut pakenemaan, sillä hänen isänsä veti hänet takaisin alas. "Joo joo!" poika huudahti naama punaisena kuin tomaatti. "Muistan käyttää kondomia! _Mene pois_!"  
  
Minato näytti siltä kuin tällä olisi ollut vielä vaikka kuinka paljon kerrottavaa. Mies avasi suunsa jatkaakseen valistuspuhettaan – " _Mene nyt pois, ole kiltti_!" – mutta katseltuaan hetken ajan poikansa kärsivää ilmettä, tämä sulki sen sanomatta yhtään mitään. Sitten hokage ojensi kaukosäätimen takaisin Narutolle, nousi ylös sohvalta ja poistui huoneesta yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sinne tullutkin.  
  
Naruto jäi tuijottamaan isänsä perään. _Mitä hemmettiä äsken tapahtui?!_


	23. Elämänmittainen ystävyys

Se päivä oli ollut yksi Naruton elämän hirveimmistä. Mutta silti kaiken sen surun, murheen, huolen ja pelon keskellä poika oli saanut oppia jotain hyvin tärkeää elämästä. Jotain hyvin tärkeää elämänmittaisesta ystävyydestä ja siitä, mitä kaikkea ihminen oli valmis tekemään itselleen rakkaiden ihmisten vuoksi. Ja sitä opetusta Naruto aikoi vaalia elämänsä loppuun asti.  
  


* * *

  
Päivä oli alkanut varsin rauhallisesti. Naruto oli nukkunut pitkään, laittanut äitinsä kanssa ruokaa, harjoitellut uutta tekniikkaansa salaisessa paikassa (kukaan ei saanut tietää siitä mitään ennen kuin se oli täysin valmis) ja muuten vain viettänyt aikaa kavereidensa kanssa ilman minkäänlaista huolenhäivää.  
  
Pojalla ei missään vaiheessa ollut minkäänlaista hajua siitä, että hänen kummisetänsä Jiraiya oli suorittamassa erittäin vaarallista tehtävää rikollisjärjestö Akatsukiin liittyen ja että hänen isänsä oli ollut opettajastaan niin huolestunut että oli hokagen asemastaan huolimatta jättänyt kylän herran haltuun ja lähtenyt miehen avuksi toiseen maahan kauas Konohasta.  
  
Sitten jossakin välissä alkuiltaa, kun Naruto ystävineen oli päättänyt lähteä sairaalaan tapaamaan edellisen toimeksiantonsa aikana pahasti loukkaantunutta Kibaa, päivä muuttui painajaiseksi. Joukko oli ehtinyt juuri ja juuri astua sairaalan ulko-ovesta sisään, kun verinen mies (jonka Naruto muutaman sekunnin päästä tunnisti omaksi isäkseen) ilmestyi keskelle aulaa aivan yhtäkkiä.  
  
Pojan silmät laajenivat. Mitä isälle oli tapahtunut? Miksi tämä oli yltä päältä veren peitossa? Oliko Konohaan hyökätty? " _Isä_!" Naruto huudahti ja otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen, kunnes pysähtyi kuin seinään. Isä kantoi reppuselässään jotakuta. Ja se joku oli _Jiraiya_!  
  
Isällä ei näyttänyt olevan vakavia ulkoisia vammoja (ja jos olikin, niitä oli hyvin vaikea havaita veristen vaatteiden alta), mutta Jiraiya sen sijaan näytti hirveältä. Mies oli selvästi todella vakavasti loukkaantunut: tämän vaatteet ja hiukset olivat veressä, tämän suusta valui verta, eikä Naruto osannut sanoa, oliko mies tajuton vai tajuissaan – vai edes elossa. Sydän pomppasi Naruton kurkkuun, kun Jiraiya avasi yhtäkkiä suunsa – ja oksensi lisää verta suoraan hänen isänsä päälle.  
  
Sitten, kun Naruto huomasi, ettei miehellä ollut enää toista kättä, kaikki pimeni.


	24. Kriisejä

Minato seurasi olohuoneesta käsin, kuinka hänen poikansa tiiraili itseään eteisen peilistä varsin toivottoman näköisenä. Naruto pörrötti hiuksiaan hermostuneesti, irvisteli peilikuvalleen mitä erikoisimmilla tavoilla, kaiveli hampaanvälejään, asetteli kulmakarvojaan ja väänteli naamaansa lähes pakkomielteisesti. Minato onnistui kuin ihmeen kaupalla olemaan nauramatta, vaikka se koville ottikin. Hän oli hyvin lähellä romahdusta siinä vaiheessa, kun Naruto kääntyi sivuttain ja peilasi vatsaansa hyvin kriittisen näköisenä. Minato onnistui kuitenkin naamioimaan naurunpyrähdyksen kovaksi yskänpuuskaksi.  
  
"Näytän aivan hirveältä, isä!" Naruto ulvahti epätoivoisesti ja venytti poskiaan.  
  
"Höpsistä."  
  
"En voi mennä sinne tämän näköisenä!" poika marssi olohuoneeseen aivan isänsä eteen. "Katso nyt naamaanikin, se on ihan turvonnut ja punainen! Olen kuin mikäkin porsas!" Sitten poika lähti takaisin eteiseen.  
  
"Se johtuu siitä, että revit ja vääntelet kasvojasi koko ajan", Minato totesi tyynesti. "Varo, ettet tee itsellesi mustelmia. Emme halua sulhasen näyttävän siltä, että hän on saanut edellisiltana kapakassa köniin."  
  
Naruto kääntyi puolitiessä hitaasti ympäri. "Tuota et kyllä keksinyt itse."  
  
Minato naurahti. "Itse asiassa en keksinytkään." Se oli nimittäin ollut suora lainaus Jiraiyalta, joka oli letkauttanut sen vuosia sitten Minaton omana hääpäivänä, jolloin hän oli käyttäytynyt yhtä neuroottisesti kuin poikansakin. Minato päätti kuitenkin olla sanomatta asiaa ääneen, sillä hän ei halunnut saada Narutoa surulliseksi muistelemalla Jiraiyaa päivänä, jonka piti olla yksi hänen poikansa elämän onnellisimmista.  
  
"Kuulehan", mies nousi ylös sohvalta ja asteli eteiseen Naruton vierelle. "Sinun ulkonäössäsi ei ole mitään vikaa. Näytät oikein komealta." Minato nosti kätensä poikansa olkapäälle ja taputti sitä rohkaisevasti. "Mutta sinuna pukisin jotain päälleni. Aika alkaa käydä vähiin, enkä usko, että haluat viedä vaimosi alttarille pelkissä boksereissa."  
  
"Sinä se sitten olet tänään jotenkin omituisen vitsikkäällä tuulella. Minua ei naurata yhtään."


	25. Typeriä ideologioita

_Ninjojen maailmassa ei ratkaise se, miten elää, vaan se, miten kuolee._

  
Se oli kai yksi niistä vanhemman sukupolven typeristä viisauksista, joita Naruto ei ollut koskaan kyennyt täysin omaksumaan. Samaa hölynpölyä kuin se älytön sodankäynti, jota ninjavaltiot tuntuivat mielellään harrastavan. Naruto itse näki asiat toisin, sillä hänen mielestään myös ninjoilla oli oikeus elää rauhassa ja onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti.  
  
Se kirottu lausahdus oli kummitellut Naruton ajatuksissa jo pitemmän aikaa. Hän oli ensimmäisen kerran kuullut sen isältään joskus kauan aikaa sitten. Se oli ollut miehen typerä selitys sille, miksi tämä oli kieltänyt lääkintäninjoja parantamasta vakavasti loukkaantunutta Jiraiyaa. Naruto oli ollut raivoissaan ja murtunut, eikä hän ollut koskaan vihannut ketään yhtä paljon kuin isäänsä sillä hetkellä.  
  
Mitä sitten, vaikka Jiraiya ei olisi pystynyt enää olemaan ninja? Jiraiyan elämään oli kuulunut paljon muutakin! Naruto oli pystynyt sielunsa silmin näkemään kummisetänsä viettävän leppoisia, sakenhuuruisia eläkepäiviä muodokkaiden nuorten naisten ympärillä inspiraatiota metsästäen. Hänen isänsä oli kuitenkin päättänyt toisin ja antanut Jiraiyan kuolla jonkin typerän ideologian takia.  
  
Lähiaikoina Naruto oli kuitenkin alkanut miettiä sananlaskun todellista merkitystä. Jiraiya oli ollut sota-aikana syntynyt shinobi, joka oli lähes koko ikänsä elänyt taisteluntäyteisessä maailmassa, jossa kunnia ja kuolema olivat kulkeneet käsi kädessä. Suurimmat sankarit olivat olleet niitä, jotka olivat kuolleet kunniallisesti yhteisen hyvän tähden. Naruton ikäpolven ninjat taas olivat saaneet elää nuoruutensa rauhan aikana ja unelmoida vanhuudesta ja lapsenlapsista. Ja juuri se aiheutti kuilun sukupolvien välille. Jiraiyan – ja myös hänen isänsä – nuoruudessa sellaisesta haaveileminen olisi ollut häpeällistä.  
  
Nyt Naruto oli huomannut olevansa tavallaan samassa tilanteessa missä hänen isänsä oli ollut vuosia sitten. Neljäs hokage oli sairas. Mies kärsi kovista tuskista ja muuttui päivä päivältä heikommaksi. Sellainen kuolema ei ollut mitä hänen isänsä oli toivonut, eikä sellainen kuolema missään nimessä ollut hänen isänsä arvolle sopiva.  
  
"Täytyy olla vielä jokin keino", Naruto käänsi katseensa isästään tämän hoidosta vastanneen ystävänsä puoleen. "Sakura, etkö voisi yrittää keksiä vielä jotain?"  
  
Hän ei vain pystynyt päästämään isää pois.


	26. Muistoja

Naruto oli vasta äskettäin havahtunut siihen, kuinka paljon hänen äitinsä oli vuosien saatossa vanhentunut. Mutta totta kai Kushina oli vanhentunut, olihan nainen jo 70-vuotias, eikä Naruto itsekään enää mikään nuori ollut, kaukana siitä. Ei nainen kuitenkaan missään nimessä ikäiseltään näyttänyt: tämän hiuksetkin olivat olleet yhtä tulipunaiset niin kauan kuin Naruto saattoi muistaa.  
  
Vaikka nainen vaikutti ulkoisesti huomattavasti ikäistään nuoremmalta – kiitos klaaninsa elinvoimaisen verenperinnön – tämä oli vanhentunut paljon _sisältäpäin_. Se kuulosti hieman omituiselta, mutta niin asia oli.  
  
Sillä hetkellä äiti näytti kuitenkin hyvin onnelliselta. Tämä istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja selaili vanhaa valokuva-albumia yhdessä lapsenlapsensa kanssa. Naruton kuopus oli aloittanut ninja-akatemian sinä samaisena syksynä, ja oli sen myötä alkanut kiinnostua sukunsa historiasta, varsinkin isoisästään. Niinpä Naruto oli päättänyt viedä tyttärensä aiheesta eniten tietävän henkilön luokse.  
  
"Mummi, millainen ukki oikein oli?"  
  
Kushina hymyili ja silitti tytön sinisiä hiuksia hellästi. "Juuri kuten sinä."  
  
"Kuten minä?" Himawarin kasvoille levisi hento puna.  
  
"Voi, jos alkaisin luetella mitä samaa teissä kahdessa on, istuisimme tällä sohvalla vielä huomisaamunakin", Kushina naurahti. "Minato oli herttainen ja ystävällinen. Ja viisas, aivan kuten sinä."  
  
Tyttö nyökkäsi pienesti hymyillen ja alkoi tutkia albumin sisältämiä kuvia tarkemmin. "Ukki oli tosi komea."  
  
"Niin olikin", Kushina totesi ja jatkoi: "Mutta lapsena hänessä oli minun mielestäni jotakin hyvin tyttömäistä. Kiusasin häntä siitä usein."  
  
"Ai." Tyttö käänsi albumin sivua ja jäi katsomaan jotakin valokuvaa pitemmäksi aikaa. Naruto tunnisti ainakin 35 vuotta nuoremman itsensä istumassa isänsä sylissä ja tunsi jostain syystä palan kurkussaan.  
  
"Tässä on isä pienenä! Suuttuiko ukki koskaan isälle?"  
  
Kushina naurahti ja vilkaisi poikaansa, joka oli jäänyt tuijottamaan valokuvaa tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. "Voi, vaikka kuinka monta kertaa! Mutta en muista, että Minato olisi koskaan suuttunut niin paljon kuin silloin, kun Naruto oli muuntautunut alastomaksi naiseksi aivan Kolmannen nenän edessä."  
  
Himawari katsoi isoäitiään hämmästyneesti: "Mitä hän sitten teki?"  
  
"Ukkisiko? Oli purskahtaa itkuun."  
  
Kushina alkoi kerrata muitakin vuosien takaisia kepposia, mutta Naruto oli niin syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan, ettei sen tarkemmin kuunnellut, mille muistolle hänen äitinsä ja tyttärensä milloinkin nauroivat.  
  
Mies tuijotti kuvaa, jossa hän istui isänsä sylissä, katsoi vihaisesti kameraan ja piteli pienillä nyrkeillään isänsä valkoisesta viitasta kiinni. Isä vain nauroi.  
  
Naruto pyyhki kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan.  
  
"Naruto on aina ollut isänsä poika", hän kuuli äitinsä toteavan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaikka Isänsä poika on tämän osan myötä virallisesti valmis, olen avoin mahdollisten toiveiden ja ehdotusten suhteen. Jos sinulla siis on mielessäsi jokin kohtaus tai tapahtuma, jonka vielä haluaisit nähdä tässä ficissä, kerro toki. :)


End file.
